


The Noble Brothers Of Black

by SuperxPrettyxKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxPrettyxKitty/pseuds/SuperxPrettyxKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a summer of Sirius and Regulus becoming closer as brothers, even like best friends Regulus starts to realise things go a bit deeper than just brotherly love. What happens when feelings come to light and are acted upon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Opening

As soon as they had begun, the summer holidays were coming to an end. September the first rolled around at a snap of the fingers and Regulus was on the Hogwarts express as it pulled out of the station past all of the frantically waving families and towards the wide open countryside on its way back to the castle in Scotland.

"Mum's really done a number on you this time, Sirius" Regulus spoke softly wincing as he examined the two inch gash on the side of his brother's left cheek bone. There was a nasty purple bruise around it Regulus had no doubt he had more on his arms and legs.

"She could have done a lot worse than she did, I guess I came off lucky" Sirius replied gently touching his cheek with his fingertips.

"In her eyes you deserved it" his brother replied quickly. They were now in their fourth and fifth years at school.

"Do you think I deserved it?" Sirius asked turning to stare into Regulus' small pretty face.

There was a pause for a few moments before Regulus spoke again "No…." he bit his bottom lip. Despite his parents teaching him, no, forcing him to believe in the pureblood supremacy and the Black family traditions, Regulus didn't want to be part of it. He was the perfect well-loved son, the one that was sorted into the Slytherin house like the rest of his family, he was the one who behaved himself, who they never had any trouble with they were proud to have Regulus as their son unlike his older brother Sirius. They were only a year apart, well a year and a half to be precise but Sirius had been the blood traitor, the one who befriended half-bloods and half breeds, yes, Sirius had confided in his brother over the summer about Lupin's condition, had trusted him with the information and Regulus for his brothers sake was going to keep it to himself, that was one thing he would never do, betray his brothers trust.

"Don't look so upset, Reg" Sirius sighed reaching up and gently cupping his brothers cheek in his right hand, a gesture first done by Regulus himself one evening in the second week of the summer when their mother had thrown a heavy vase at Sirius during a heated row and it had smashed over his arm leaving him cut and bleeding. The boy's had grown close over the summer, and were acting like proper brothers they were close and they stood together despite their families different attitudes towards them.

"I hate it when you fight, why can't you all just get along" Regulus replied averting his eyes sadly.

"Because I'm the evil blood traitor nut case and you're their golden boy, the perfect little heir" Sirius chuckled making Regulus smirk, he knew it was just a playful statement but he still took it to heart.

"You're not evil, but a nut case, I think I can agree with" Regulus smiled gazing into his brothers steel grey eyes, the same eyes he saw in the mirror each morning.

Sirius grinned showing each one of his pearly white perfect teeth, another thankful trait of the black family, they were all very beautiful and they knew it.

Just then the door to the compartment slid open and James, Remus and Peter appearing laughing and grinning excitedly at him.

"You all right, Siri?" James beamed at his friend.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sirius asked turning his attention from his little brother to his friends.

"Nothing much, Peter's managed to smuggle some stuff in his bag and we're gonna open it in a bit" James replied running a hand through his messy dark hair.

"We're gonna go find Snivellus, see if we can make him cry again, you coming?" Peter asked practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Sure, I'm up for it" Sirius laughed.

"I'll see you in a bit" he smiled turning to his younger brother, leaning in he pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, a gesture making Regulus' heart rise in his chest.

Then moments later, the compartment door slid shut and he was gone.

They didn't see each other again until they were off the train and sitting at their house tables for the sorting ceremony.

Regulus sat staring over at the first years trying on the sorting hat, watching a few new Slytherin first years join the bottom of the table. His eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table where his brother sat laughing quietly with his friends. It was in some ways like looking into a mirror, the same long shining dark hair, those identical steel grey eyes, the pale smooth perfect skin the Black family features that was much alike to his own. Sirius may have only been a year older, but he was more handsome than Regulus, it was seemingly the price to pay for being the perfect son.

"Oi Black, who're you staring at?" a cool voice broke his train of thought from his right.

"Oh nobody I was just daydreaming" Regulus lied shaking his head a little as he turned to stare into the pitch black eyes of Severus Snape.

Snape was in the same year as Sirius but they never got along, they had an on-going hex war but Sirius and his friends bullied Severus relentlessly, despite the fact that Severus always denied them doing so trying to pull it off as payback for a nasty hex he had put on them earlier in the day.

"Yeah well I hope you're not staring at any of those girls at the Gryffindor table" Snape replied shooting a glare in the direction of the table trying to pin point who Regulus was staring at.

"What like you eye up that Evans girl?" Regulus retorted coolly. He did like Snape and they were quite good friends but even he had to push one over on Snape at times just like everyone else did, in a way he felt sorry for the boy but he had to keep up his appearance sometimes at least.

Snape glared at him nastily for a few moments before opening his mouth to say something and closing it again.

"I don't eye up anyone" he replied with a sniff.

"Yeah, tell that to someone who believes you" Regulus rolled his eyes as Snape turned away in a mood.

After the feast the castle was noisier than ever with all of the students hurrying back to their common rooms, the Prefects shouting loudly over the heads of students and leading excitable first years to the common rooms for the very first time, twittering excitedly every time they saw a staircase move or whenever a ghost randomly popped out of nowhere.

Regulus was glad when he got himself into the Slytherin common room, he wasn't alone he was walking along with Snape, Mulciber, Avery and Rosier who were all talking amongst each other about what they had done over the summer holidays as they flopped down on the dark leather sofa's in the common room, the first years were already heading up to their dormitories.

"What's the matter, Black, you seem quiet" Avery said lounging across one of the sofa's his legs sprawled out over Snape's.

Regulus' mind was elsewhere and at first he didn't hear Avery calling him.

"Black" the boy snapped aggressively tearing Regulus' attention onto him.

"Hmm? Oh nothing I'm just tired" Regulus lied getting to his feet. "I think I'm gonna turn in" he said slowly.

"Bit early isn't it?" Avery frowned as the boys looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night, the family was round until late" he lied trying to avoid eye contact with the others.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then" Severus frowned.

Turning on his heels and avoiding Severus' piercing eyes, Regulus headed straight through the doors up to the dormitory. Slamming the door shut behind him he headed straight over to his trunk, kicking it open he began to undress and pull on a knee length blue nightshirt and flopped down on his back resting his hands behind his head.

His mind rolled back to the events of the summer, he remembered sitting in his room his back to the door listening to the shouts and screams coming from downstairs. His mother having a raging fit throwing things, knocking chairs over and punching lumps out of her eldest son, his father bellowing at them both and waiting to have his turn beating Sirius senseless. Sometimes the rows would rage on for several hours.

Regulus always waited, until he heard the yelling die down a bit when his mother had turned her attention on his father to continue the argument about Sirius just for the sake of arguing and the soft thud of footsteps coming up the stairs and just down the corridor into his own room, sometimes he could hear his brother crying either from anger or from pain and at the end of the first holiday week Regulus had even plucked up the courage to go and see his brother.

He remembered going down the corridor a few doors, replaying the events in his mind and pushing the door open, quietly slipping inside he saw his brother lying face down on his bed, clutching his injured arm and crying his eyes out into the pillow. It was only when Regulus walked up to the bed and climbed on curling up beside him that Sirius stopped abruptly and turned to stare at him through the darkness, a small amount of moonlight filtering through the window just enough so they could see each other.

Without any words, Regulus moved in and wrapped his arms around Sirius who silently returned the gesture and the two of them lay curled up together in silence until the next morning.

His mind wandered to the time Sirius had come home with his arms full of papers and magazines, he had gone straight into his room laughing hysterically as he tore out pages and fixed them to the walls with permanent sticking charms of Muggle girls (and boys) on Motorbikes posing half nude, Muggle bands and along the wall above his bed and along the wall above his door two enormous Gryffindor banners featuring the lion itself in bright red and gold colours.

Regulus smirked at the memory of the look on his mother's face when he saw them. Sirius had ended up with a black eye and a concussion, his mother had almost blasted his room apart trying to remove them but failing miserably. Regulus had gone in there that night and the pair of them ended up laughing about it, it was one of the things Regulus looked up to his brother for, his bravery and the way he stood up to their mother every time and pulled through with a smile on his face no matter what she did and sometimes she was downright cruel starving him, beating him unconscious, calling him every name under the sun and saying she wished she's strangled him at birth. Truly terrible things but each time she had finished with him, he had either gone straight to his room to cry it out or trash the place and wait for Regulus or he would go straight to Regulus' room and they would comfort each other through it.

He rolled onto his side and pulled the covers up over himself snuggling down into his pillow he drew the curtains around his bed as the door clicked open and voices rang through the room of his room mates coming up to bed.

"Asleep already, Regulus?" one of his room mates shouted through the curtains and he rolled his eyes.

He wasn't in the mood for them tonight and their loud obnoxious behaviour, the midnight feasting of sweets and bringing out the things they had smuggled in.

A moment or two later, his footsteps headed back across the room and a loud thumping sounded and laughter, they must have been play fighting again.

With his mind back on Sirius, Regulus drifted off to sleep comfortably that evening. He would probably end up bumping into Sirius tomorrow at some point, the one thing that put him off school was the fact he couldn't spend time with Sirius especially after they had grown so close over the summer, like good brothers, like best friends. But the kiss Sirius planted on his forehead on the train was the first one he had ever done and it felt wonderful making Regulus' heart flutter at the thought of it. What was happening to him?


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings and Truth or Dare

The next day dragged by and Regulus was glad to get away from his so called friends for a while after dinner. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he went up to the library with his things to write his Defence against the Dark Arts essay he had been given that morning, this year he had promised himself he was going to work harder and actually keep on top of things unlike last year when he ended up practically climbing the walls with stress.

He was in a foul mood as he marched into the library he had a run in with one of the boys in his dormitory who thought it would be absolutely hilarious in return to turn his hair a bright shade of bubblegum pink. The whole way there he had people laughing with him and had spent his free period in the afternoon trying to change it back to normal but failed miserably.

Dropping into an empty seat at the far corner of the room he pulled his things from his bag and began flipping through the pages of his homework ignoring the stares of some of the other students around him peering down the aisles of books towards him to get a better view of his hair.

One amusing thing about the day though was when Severus walked into the common room his robes had been hexed at some point during the break and he was now wearing the girls uniform and was furiously pulling his skirt down trying to cover his private parts, after sending death glares to Regulus who was sitting on one of the sofa's trying not to laugh he had stormed off into his dormitory shouting and swearing. Regulus put it with no doubts down to his brother and friends trying to pull one over on Snape as usual, sometimes Regulus wondered how they managed to catch him all the time, how they always knew where he was it was like he had a tracking device on his person and they could follow him around everywhere and hex the shit out of him.

He had been sitting staring blankly at the pages for what seemed like hours, rubbing his tired eyes he rested his head against his arms on the desk.

"You alright, Reg?" a familiar friendly voice spoke making him jump.

"Oh, hi Sirius" he smiled as his brother pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, a smile on his handsome face.

"If I'd known you liked pink so much I would have painted your bedroom for you" Sirius teased nudging him in the arm making him blush furiously and pull the hood of his robes up to cover his hair.

"I do not like pink! I just can't change it back" he whined playfully batting Sirius' arm.

"Ohh so now you need my help? You need the help of your simply amazing, intelligent, completely perfect and devilishly handsome big brother" Sirius grinned evilly.

"No!" Regulus replied pulling the hood further over his head partly to hide the blush that was appearing on the apples of his pale cheeks.

"So you want to stay pink forever?" Sirius sighed playfully his left elbow leaning on the table and his head resting in the palm of his hand as he pulled his wand from his robes and twirled it around in his fingers.

"No I do not" Regulus wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Then what's the magic word?" Sirius smirked in amusement.

"Just do it, Sirius" Regulus sighed dropping his hood down and revealing his startling hair.

"You didn't say the magic word" Sirius replied in a sing song voice.

"Please" Regulus said at almost a whisper.

"What was that Reg? I can't hear you" Sirius smirked even more.

Regulus let out a loud sigh "Please!" he said plenty loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"As you wish, little bro" Sirius smiled and pointed his wand to Regulus' hair, a flash of silver light and his hair had returned to its usual shade of black.

Regulus pulled a few strands down and examined them.

"Thanks" he smiled gently at his brother.

"Don't mention it, now tell me, what are you up to?" Sirius replied stuffing his wand back into his robes.

"Just trying to write my essay" Regulus replied pointing towards the book left open on the table.

"Oh Regulus, good little Regulus always doing his homework" Sirius teased pinching him on the cheek like a small child making Regulus glare at him.

"Oh come on, you know I'm only playing with you" Sirius grinned and Regulus suddenly turned a violent shade of crimson.

Sirius noticed this and raised an eyebrow at his sibling.

"What's got you so hot and bothered?" he blinked confusedly.

"Umm nothing, I'm just it's just too hot in here" Regulus lied, now as red as a brick.

"You've gone even redder, is there something on my face?" Sirius asked his fingers gently gliding over the soft skin.

Regulus shook his head and looked away with embarrassment his face was burning hot with shame.

"Hey listen, I was wondering if you fancied meeting me on Friday evening just so we can spend some time together?" Sirius asked tilting his head to one side, some of the dark strands of hair flopping in front of his eyes.

"Yeah that's be cool, time and place?" Regulus asked staring into his brother's face. What was happening to him, why was he feeling so flushed and embarrassed around his brother, they had known each other all their lives and now all of a sudden he was acting like a complete idiot around him.

"How about ten o clock down at the main entrance hall?" Sirius asked brightly.

"What about Filch? Ten is past curfew" Regulus asked warily.

"Don't worry about him, just be there on time and we won't have anything to worry about" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Okay, ten o clock at the entrance hall on Friday it is" Regulus grinned staring into his brothers dazzling grey eyes.

"Good, I'd best be off or the guys will be wondering where I am" Sirius sighed before reaching out and pulling his brother into a hug.

Regulus quickly buried his face in his brother's shoulder inhaling his scent deeply, Sirius smelled of rain water and soap. Smiling Regulus continued to breath deeply until Sirius began to pull back slowly staring him in the face.

"Try not to get into any more trouble, I don't think that pink is really your colour" Sirius teased and Regulus prodded him in the chest.

"It wasn't my fault!" he protested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's what they all say" Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned in kissing Regulus on the forehead again.

Butterflies erupted into Regulus' stomach and he felt strange all over, but the sensation was wonderfull, the brief moment his brothers lips touched his skin.

"I'll see you soon" Sirius said as he got up and strolled off running his fingers through his hair as he left the room.

Regulus sat staring after him at the library door for a few minutes a smile still on his lips feeling slightly dizzy before shaking his head and turning back to his essay. Deciding that there was no point even trying to write it now he tucked his things back into his bag slung it over his shoulder and strolled off back towards the common room.

"Oi Black where you been all day?" Avery called out as the four boys were once again lounging on the sofa, the common room was quite empty just some other students towards the back reading or playing wizards chess.

"Why is it any of your business?" Regulus raised an eyebrow, even he knew he was being a bit out of character they were supposed to be his friends after all.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Mulciber asked frowning at him. They were angry, great.

"If you must know I was in the library and I met my brother for a while" Regulus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The Gyffindor? Geez, talk about wasting your time much" Avery commented cringing.

"He is my brother you know, wouldn't hurt to be a bit nicer" Regulus said coldly.

"He's also an arsehole" Snape replied nastily.

"To you, yes, but what do you expect really?" Regulus sniffed looking Snape up and down, he knew how to fight back at them when he wanted to and knew that Snape was smart enough to know what he meant just by dropping hints.

"What do you mean by that?" Avery frowned. Snape looked like he was about to implode and his eyes dropped to his lap for a few moments as if depicting what to say next.

They stood in an awkward and very uncomfortably silence for a few moments before Regulus spun round and marched off up into his dormitory leaving them all behind.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he rested his head in his hands tugging at his hair. He had no right to act like that towards his friends, but in turn they had no right to speak about Sirius like that especially not right in front of him, sure Sirius wasn't perfectly innocent but he wasn't always the one to antagonise them ready for a fight. Well, maybe he did with Severus but not the others.

What was happening to him, he was becoming some dark moody little teenager hiding away in his dormitory sulking and pushing his friends away. He thought back to when he was in the library, he hadn't been acting like that with Sirius, he had been really happy to see him and grateful because of his hair and that warm feeling inside of him that rush when Sirius hugged him and the butterflies in his stomach when his brother kissed his forehead, the dizzy feeling he left afterwards….

And then it hit him like a sack full of bricks.

He was falling in love with his own brother.

Letting out a long drawn out sigh he got to his feet and headed for the dormitory door, he had to go and apologise to his friends.

As he went back down in the common room he noticed them all sitting on the rug in front of the fire laughing loudly, the other students had gone off to their dormitories in annoyance at the noise they were making.

"Look who it is, Regulus Black the pure-blood supremacist back for more" Evan Rosier said loudly.

Sighing, Regulus walked straight over to them "I'm sorry about earlier I've just been a bit off recently" he said quietly.

The others stared at him suspiciously for a few moments.

"Has something happened to you?" Avery asked raising a dirty blonde eyebrow at his friend.

"You could say that, now what are you doing?" Regulus replied and stared down at them sitting with their backs to the sofa's which had been pushed back a little way to give them more room. Mulciber had what looked to be a large white bed sheet in his hands and was getting to his feet.

"We're gonna play a game of truth or dare" Mulciber replied attaching one end of the sheet to the sofa behind him and moving across to attach it to the other making a sort of tent for them all to sit under. "Joining us?"

"Isn't this a muggles game?" Regulus wrinkled his nose crawling under the tent and sitting next to Evan.

"Ah very true my friend, but not when we have this" Avery laughed pulling two small bottles from the pocket of his robes.

"And what is 'this'?" Regulus asked gesturing towards the bottles.

"These my friend contain Veritaserum, the most powerful truth serum in the world, nicked them from Slughorn's store room the silly old bint left it open" Avery smirked proudly earning nods of approval from his friends.

"So if one of us won't tell the truth, or we think isn't telling us the truth we'll use this on him, do we all agree?" Mulciber asked the little gathering, all of them nodded happily.

"What about if we refuse a dare?" Regulus asked curiously.

"This is where it gets exciting, if one of us won't perform a dare we can either use the Imperius curse on him or he loses and has to perform a dare anyway" Mulciber grinned maliciously.

"This sounds better than I had expected, let's go for it" Regulus smiled in agreement and rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

"Alright, Evan truth or dare?" Mulciber asked resting his wand in the centre of the small group and Avery put the two bottles down beside it.

"Truth" he replied with a shrug.

"How many girls have you slept with, truthfully" he asked and they all leaned in a little way with curiosity.

"Honestly? Only two" he replied with a shrug. They all looked at one another and deemed it to be the truth so they moved on to Evan's asking.

"Snape, truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hold on a minute guys, I think we're missing out on something here" Snape grinned nastily staring over at Evan making him visibly uncomfortable.

"What are you on about, Snape?" Avery rolled his eyes.

"You asked him how many girls he has slept with" Severus said clearly.

"And your point is?" Avery replied raising an eyebrow.

"VERITASERUM!" Mulciber called loudly grabbing one of the bottles and Evan jumped almost falling onto his side when Mulciber got to his feet.

"How many boys have you slept with as well then?" Mulciber asked with a maniacal grin.

"You can't just change the question and pounce on me!" Evan squealed making the others laugh.

"I can and I will, so tell us how many?" Mulciber chuckled grabbing Evan by his tie.

"None!" he squeaked his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"LIAR!" Snape laughed as Mulciber grabbed him by the face forcing his mouth open he poured three little drops into his mouth.

"How many boys have you slept with?" he asked again staring into Evan's eyes.

Evan was biting his lips and shaking as though trying desperately not to answer the question.

"Oi, answer me" Mulciber said impatiently yanking on the tie.

"FIVE!" Evan blurted out making Regulus and the other boys shriek with laughter.

Mulciber let go of his friend and rested the bottle back down in the middle of the group a proud smirk on his face.

"Great to see at least Snape has some brains in that greasy skull of his" Mulciber reached over and hi-fived his friend.

"Hey!" Snape snapped as Evan began to recover.

"Let's get back to where we left one then shall we?" Evan frowned angrily. "Snape, truth or dare?" he asked staring at the boy sitting opposite him his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

"Truth" he replied slowly.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked slowly and the others looked quite intrigued by this, even Regulus was interested to know who Snape had been snogging.

"I umm…." Snape looked away and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Avery asked with a smirk.

"I said I've umm…. Never kissed anyone before" he flushed a little and surprisingly they took it very well.

"Aww ickly Sevvy poo's has never had his first kiss, isn't that sweet?" Mulciber teased in the most irritating voice he could muster. Snape glared at him viciously.

"Regulus, truth or dare?" Snape asked directing the attention on someone else.

"Dare" Regulus replied and the others erupted into cheers.

"Alright then, first dare, I dare you to write a love letter to Professor Slughorn from Hagrid and slip it under his office door" Snape grinned making them all laugh again.

"Oh that's a good one Mr Snape" Regulus laughed climbing out of the tent and returning moments later with some ink, a quill and a notebook, tearing a page out he began to write in a very rough scrawl the Gamekeeper was well known for.

Dear Professur Horace Slughorn;

I likes the way you cook potions by the moonlite skys,

I likes the way your robes billow in the warm summers breeze,

Your skin is as soft as the softest of soft things,

Your lips are pink and rosee so delicut and fragile,

Your eyes are as full as full moons they make me heart swell with pride like the swellin that happens between my thighs

Love from Rubeus Hagrid X XX

Regulus finished writing it as badly as possible trying not to laugh as he wrote it the other three boys were roaring with laugher as he folded it quickly scribbled Slughorn's name on it and insisted Snape go with him to tuck it under the door. They ran out of the common room and returned moments later laughing hysterically.

"Did you do it?" Avery asked as they crawled back into the tent.

"Yeah, we waited a minute around the corner, we jumped up and down so it sounded like Hagrid walking past and Slughorn's door opened, he saw the letter on the floor and picked it up so we know he's got it" Regulus laughed as they took their places back on the rug.

The game continued in this fashion, Mulciber was dared to run into the seventh year dorms and flash himself to the other boys, there were some loud crashes and Mulciber came running back down the stairs and hid under the tent. A few secrets about Snape getting high down by the Quidditch stadium (which the others insisted he let them join him next time) and about Evan having made out with Lucius Malfoy the day the older boy had left.

"Alright Snape, truth or dare?" Mulciber asked with a grin.

"Dare" Severus replied quickly.

Mulciber thought for a few moments before Regulus reached over and whispered something in his ear making him grin evilly.

"Alright, kiss him" he pointed to Avery. "Lips and tongue for two whole minutes I will be timing you" Mulciber pulled a pocket watch out and held it up watching as Snape shrank back against the sofa.

"What's the matter Snape? The little stoner too scared to do a bit of kissing?" Evan pouted teasing the boy.

"NO!" Severus replied shaking slightly with nerves as he turned to stare at Avery who didn't look as frightened.

"Come on Sev, I'm waiting to kiss my Prince" Avery chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, Severus leaned in and pressed his lips to Avery's closing his eyes he was trembling with fright as the other boy began to kiss him back. Regulus' eyes widened at the sight, it was surprisingly hot.

The tent was silent for a good two minutes apart from the sound of their lips and the cheer that erupted from the other three boys as they saw Severus' tongue sliding into Avery's mouth.

"Three…. Two…. One…. TIMES UP!" Mulciber called and the two boys drew apart blushing furiously.

"So Severus, how was your first kiss?" Regulus asked raising an eyebrow.

"That can be my next truth" Severus grinned back. "Besides it's your turn now, truth or dare?" Snape asked with a smirk still a little flushed from his first kiss.

"Truth" Regulus said blankly.

"Alright, who do you have a crush on right now?" Severus asked.

Regulus' heart stopped dead in his chest. "Come again?" he asked feeling the panic starting to rise inside of him.

"I said, who do you have a crush on right now?" Severus blinked.

"Oh I don't have a crush on anyone" Regulus lied trying not to look Severus in the eye.

"Really?" Mulciber raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Yeah umm my mother said she doesn't want me to err, get too attached to anyone at Hogwart's in case she finds someone better for me she wants to umm deem them worthy" he lied trying to make himself sound as convincing as possible.

"Right…. That's really messed up" Evan replied with a frown.

"That's my mother for you, it's one of her pure blood extremist things" he said, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Do you think we need to use Veritaserum on him?" Mulciber addressed the group who seemed to ponder on it a few moments. Regulus' heart was hammering, what would happen if they found out he liked Sirius of all people, his own brother!

"Nah I think he's telling the truth" Avery replied thoughtfully and they all nodded in agreement. It seemed they all knew better than to press him about his family, they had been witness to some of the howlers she sent to Sirius shrieking and swearing at him in front of the entire great hall calling him for everything which didn't give them the best impression of his mother, even the teachers were shocked at some of the things she said to Sirius.

Regulus let out a mental breath and they continued.

The game didn't end until just gone midnight when Avery was wearing a face full of makeup, Evan had hexed his eyebrow into one thick mono-brow and was dared to walk around like it for an entire week, Mulciber was wearing a bra on top of his clothes, Regulus had been forced to admit his family was inbred (even though they knew it anyway he just never admitted to it) and Severus was sitting in his fading grey underpants.

By that time they were all too tired and too lazy to continue playing and had packed up their things and skulked off back to their dormitories.

Yawning, Regulus changed into his nightshirt and slipped under the covers. His roommates had fallen asleep long ago as he stretched out under his bed covers and yanked the curtains closed around him. He had only just now had the chance to think about his realisation, he fancied his brother Sirius. Maybe it was just a silly phase or something but something in his heart was telling him otherwise, something was pulling at his strings telling him he was in so much deeper than that. Smiling to himself at the memory of Sirius' arms around him, the sweet scent of his brother burning his throat he drifted off to sleep looking forward to the coming weekend….


	3. Chapter 3 Stargazing

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before he knew it, it was Friday morning. Sitting down at the breakfast table next to Mulciber, Regulus yawned and began to nibble on some toast.

Regulus couldn't help but look up towards the teachers table where Hagrid was sitting on the very end, Slughorn several seats away looking incredibly uncomfortable. Regulus nudged his friends and pointed over to the high table as Hagrid grinned and waved in a friendly manner like he usually would to Slughorn who grimaced and feebly waved back a look of horror on his face. They burst out laughing, Slughorn had been acting shifty all week even when he was about to walk out of the dungeons he saw Hagrid talking to Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall and had walked straight back down waiting until the half giant had gone before coming out.

The owls flew in with the morning post, a letter and a small package dropped down onto Regulus' plate and he picked it up. Glancing up he saw the owl turn around and fly over to the Gryffindor table dropping a bright scarlet envelope in front of Sirius who picked it up looking a bit worried.

"Looks like your brother's got himself another howler" Evan nudged Regulus in the side and the little group started peering over to the table as Sirius opened the back of the envelope, all of his friends seemed to edge away slightly as the booming voice of Mrs Black filled the air catching the attention of the entire hall.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" his mother's voice shrieked. "Never in all my life have I met such a foul, untrustworthy, vicious, disrespectful bastard" she shouted as the rest of the hall turned their heads to stare at him.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.

"If you thought for one second you would get away with putting that Cornish pixie in my drawer you must have been mistaken! When I get my hands on you I'll ring your neck, set you on fire and strangle you to death like I should have done at birth!" she screamed, a few gasps erupted as Sirius chuckled shaking his head. Even the teachers looked stunned that anyone could speak to their son like that.

"You are a worthless excuse of a son, you're not worth the air you waste and I am going to beat you black and blue, wait until your father hears about this and we'll be fighting over who gets the first round with the cane!" she boomed. "And just you wait, your father is working on stripping those disgusting muggle and mudblood pictures from your bedroom walls, how dare you befoul the house of Black with such disturbing people!" she shrieked.

"You're a fucking bastard, Sirius Black! A nasty little swing, you and your filthy half-blood friends!" she bellowed.

"I wish I had never had had you, why can't you be more like your brother? At least he came out right!" she shrieked finally before the envelope burst into flames and burned to ash floating down onto the table.

There was a very awkward silence before Sirius burst into fits of laughter, tears were even present in his eyes as his little group of friends pretended to join in and the noise in the great hall gradually resumed itself. Sirius receiving a howler was a fairly normal thing, although this early in the school year wasn't that common unless he had done something really bad and by that he only had to breathe to upset his mother.

After the noise had picked up enough, Sirius stopped laughing and looked over to Regulus winking at him and Regulus smiled brightly in return.

Feeling slightly awkward, Regulus tucked his letter and package into his pocket, excused himself from his friends and scurried off towards the common room.

Quickly he made his way up to the dormitory sitting on his bed he opened his letter.

Dear Regulus;

I hope you're doing well and you're not having any trouble with your new classes. I've enclosed some money and a little present in the package I hope you enjoy them. Remember, your father and I miss you so much and we're looking forward to seeing you soon. Good luck with your work!

All my love, mum x

Folding the letter up, he tucked it into his bedside drawer and fumbled with the tightly wrapped brown paper around his package. Ten galleons dropped onto the pillow and he pulled out a small box. Lifting off the lid he saw what looked like a crystal necklace on a platinum chain. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he picked it up and slipped it around his neck. Staring at the crystal he watched as it glowed brightly.

Frowning he looked down at the packaging where a small piece of parchment was.

Crystal of protection: Amethyst.

This stone will protect the wearer from self-doubt, negative energies rebounding onto its wearer and witchcraft. It also combats insomnia, protects one from drunkenness, can relieve headaches and minor illness, and protects one from poisons.

Regulus smiled to himself and stared down to the easily pure crystal hanging from his neck, the deep violet filtering into lighter shades and some clear areas making it dazzle it was practically glowing. It must have cost a lot of money especially seeing as the chain was made from platinum.

Tucking it under his robes, Regulus stuffed the wrappings in the bin, grabbed his bag and rushed off to class.

"Regulus" Snape called as he and the other three rushed down the dungeon corridor towards him as he came out the common room.

"What's happened?" Regulus blinked.

"Nothing, listen, we're going down the Quidditch stadium on Saturday night, do you fancy coming with us?" Severus asked as they stopped right in front of him.

"What for?" Regulus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "It'll be too dark to play" he added.

"No not that! Sev's gonna show us how to…. You know" Avery stared hard at him for a few moments not fully understanding the point of their conversation.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking" Regulus said blankly.

Checking to see nobody was looking Severus leaned forward a little way and spoke in a hushed tone "Get high".

"Ohh I see, didn't think you guys were serious when you said you actually wanted to try it with him" Regulus said in surprise.

"Of course we were, so can we count you in?" Mulciber asked quickly.

"Uhh alright" Regulus smiled weakly, he wasn't over keen on the idea but he would go along and watch perhaps just to see what would happen, besides they would probably need someone to watch out for them cause if they got caught they would lose a lot of house points and end up in detention for the rest of the year.

"Great, looking forward to it" Avery smirked slinging an arm around Severus' shoulders before the four of them walked into the common room leaving Regulus to head to class.

By the end of the day, Regulus was feeling more and more excited, he couldn't even concentrate in potions that afternoon. The only thing on his mind that he could actually concentrate on was Sirius…. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.

He wondered just what his brother had planned for tonight, where they were going if they had to meet at the entrance hall. Regulus was just more concerned about seeing his brother and getting to spend time with him that he really didn't mind what they did or where they went as long as they weren't caught by Filch because he did not fancy spending all of his time in detention.

At dinner Regulus couldn't help but continually glance up at the Gryffindor table to where Sirius was sitting with his friends, he had that Lupin in a playful headlock and they were all laughing hysterically.

He didn't notice at first when someone had thrown a plateful of food intending to hit Severus when it went all over Regulus' robes. His eyes dropped and his jaw shortly followed.

"What the hell?" he shouted glaring up at a group of sixth year boys who were grinning amongst themselves.

"Weren't meant to hit you mate, sorry" the red haired boy called still smirking.

"Fuck you" Regulus snapped trying to pick the food from his clothes.

Glancing up he saw that Sirius was staring at him a look of confusion on his face.

"What did you say to me, Black?" he snarled slamming his fist down on the table. Regulus knew he was in trouble and ignored the boy.

"Oi I'm talking to you, what did you say to me?" he snapped slowly getting to his feet and marching around the table down towards Regulus.

Jumping to his feet, Sirius rushed over to the Slytherin table just as the red headed boy grabbed Regulus by the front of his shirt, fist raised ready to punch his lights out.

"Get your hands off him" Sirius said loudly marching towards them flipping his hair out of his eyes as he did so attracting the attention of a few of the girls.

"It's alright, Sirius" Regulus said slowly as the boy turned to glare at Sirius, his hand tightening on the front of Regulus' shirt.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" he boy snarled.

"I'm Sirius, Reg's brother now I suggest you back the fuck off of him before I put your face through the wall" Sirius said bravely, his eyes flashing dangerously. He was about an inch taller than the boy, and was easily more intimidating when he wanted to be.

"What are you gonna do about it, eh?" the red head retorted angrily.

Sirius chuckled to himself glaring viciously at the boy before taking a step closer and saying in a low voice "If you don't get your filthy hands off my brother I'll break every single one of your little fingers and ram your head into one of the over flowing urinals on the second floor before hexing you a nice pair of breasts"

The boy seemed to think for a few moments before slowly releasing Regulus' shirt and sending him a filthy look pushing past Sirius and taking his seat with his friends again.

Nobody messed with Sirius Black, never, he was one of those students that could walk around and get praise from anyone, even some of the Slytherin's secretly admired him but they weren't about to admit it anytime soon.

"You alright?" Sirius asked his voice turning gentle again as he smiled down at his younger brother.

Regulus nodded with a smile and continued to try and brush the food from his robes feeling horribly embarrassed.

"Good, if he gives you any more trouble let me know" Sirius smiled again that warm feeling returning and flooding through Regulus' body. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight, ten o clock in the entrance hall" he smiled leaning down a little way and lowering his voice so nobody else heard.

"Yes, I'll see you then" Regulus grinned as Sirius ruffled his hair a little.

"See you later" Sirius winked before turning and strolling back over to the Gryffindor table, shooting a warning glare over to the red haired boy as he passed and dropped back down with his own friends resuming with their conversation.

After dinner, Regulus hurried up into the dormitory shower scrubbing himself furiously using stupid amounts of shower gel. Rinsing off his thick, shoulder length black hair he wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the shower.

Heading back into the dormitory he quickly pulled on some underwear and a pair of dark skin tight jeans with a black t-shirt. Stretching he thought for a few moments, no doubt he would get cold wherever they went so he grabbed a zip up navy hoody and ran a comb through his hair. It was beginning to dry in its usual waves as he tucked his necklace down under his t-shirt.

Regulus went and sat by the fire in the common room waiting impatiently for ten o clock to arrive.

The others had come sauntering in about half eight laughing and fighting as usual. Severus had dropped into the seat next to him with a book, clearly trying to avoid the other three irritating boys walloping each other across the back and trying to tackle each other over onto the floor.

Regulus frowned slightly as he watched Severus look up from the book he was so 'intently' reading every so often to stare at or smile at Avery who kept winking at him and grinning back.

"Soooo, mind telling me what's going on then?" he asked smirking as Severus' eyes instantly dropped to his book pretending he hadn't done anything.

"What does it look like? I'm reading" the boy replied gruffly. Reading, always reading, Severus nearly always had his obscenely large nose buried in some kind of book.

"Come on Severus, don't try playing games with me" Regulus rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about…." Snape replied his eyes fixed and unmoving on the pages of his book.

"To start off with" Regulus grinned snatching the book from the boy's hands. "You're only pretending to read, and secondly, you're staring at Avery and have been for the past half hour" he grinned as a light blush appeared on Severus' face.

"Yes I was reading, I always read you know this, Regulus" Snape said quickly making a grab for his book.

"You're not getting this back until you tell me the truth" Regulus grinned stuffing the book up his t-shirt and wrapping his arms tightly around himself so Snape couldn't yank it back out.

"I am not playing games with you!" Snape snapped trying to pull his arms open for get hold of the book.

"Just tell me why you keep staring at Avery and you can have the book back, if it's nothing then you would just tell me instead of over reacting" Regulus said calmly watching the mixture of expression's on Severus' face.

"I've already told you it's nothing!" he snapped wrinkling his nose with annoyance.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Regulus raised an eyebrow mischievously.

Severus' blushed furiously and looked away "No…"

"AHA!" Regulus announced catching the attention of some of the others in the room. He was always right when it came to things like this, he had a way of making people talk and usually getting information out of Snape was like trying to get the latest weather forecast from a brick.

"Shut up!" Snape hissed trying to pull Regulus' arms apart again.

"Are you a couple or what? How long has this been going on, since the other day or what?" Regulus asked eagerly, he had been witness to the two of them having a two minute dared snog the other evening.

"I've had a bit of a thing for him since second year and it turns out he felt the same way for me but we've only just started something now" Severus rolled his eyes angrily. He hated discussing his personal life with people, although he didn't mind so much with Regulus because he knew he could trust him.

"Seriously? Well then, I guess you can have your book back" Regulus smirked pulling the book out from under his top and handing it back to Severus who glared at him and snatched it back opening it back to a random page resuming pretending to read. His eyes didn't move.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Regulus watched as Severus continued to glance up at Avery and blushed burying his face in his book when Mulciber pulled him into a headlock forcing him to bend over.

"So have you two done it yet?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Severus' eyes widened.

"You know, had sex? Come on Severus, you can tell me I'm not going to go around gossiping it to people" he smiled.

"No we haven't now but out" Severus snapped.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Regulus looked up at the clock and grinned. Jumping to his feet he made to walk away.

"Where are you off to?" Snape asked.

"I have a detention with Filch this evening" he lied. It was about nine fifty and he wanted to make sure he was on time for Sirius, the earlier the better in Regulus' opinion just as long as he didn't get caught.

"What for, may I ask?" the boy blinked.

"I tried to umm kick his cat" Regulus lied again.

"Right…. See you later" Severus waved him off burying his face back into his book once again.

Regulus walked straight past the other three currently wrestling each other on the floor behind the sofa swearing and threatening to hex each other into next week as Regulus headed out of the common room and into the cold corridor of the dungeon.

He set off at nearly a run, skidding to a halt near Slughorn's office he crept past so as not to alert the head of Slytherin to his presence because no doubt he would be escorted back to the common room and not get to meet Sirius.

Hurrying up the steps he walked into the main entrance. It was empty and the torches were burning softly the only sound being from their crackling and Regulus' footsteps as he walked further into the room willing not to be caught by someone when a hand clapped over his mouth and yanked him behind the statue to his right.

Regulus struggled and tried to free himself until a familiar soft voice spoke and pushed him against the wall.

"It's me you dick, calm down" Sirius laughed quietly at Regulus' shocked expression.

"Sirius? What the fuck, you scared me!" he breathed.

"Oh lighten up Reg" his brother laughed. "Hey listen, how about we go out into the grounds for a while it'll be safer than hanging about in here" Sirius suggested tilting his head to one side some of his fine long hair flopping in his face again making him look even more attractive than usual.

Regulus nodded his response, unable to say anything as the two of them snuck out from behind the statue, through the doors closing them quietly behind them and hurrying off through the courtyard towards the covered bridge.

"How did you get away from your friends?" Regulus asked as they jogged through the courtyard towards the bridge.

"Told them I had detention with Filch" Sirius laughed as they set off at a run along the wooden bridge and out into the grounds. Regulus was having a hard time keeping up with his brother who was running towards one of the high banks.

"Me too, said I kicked his cat" Regulus replied slowing to a stop as Sirius stood panting on the long grassy bank staring out over the school and it's ground, stretching it's views right across the lake.

"Oh Reg you do make me laugh" Sirius chuckled dropping to the ground sitting with his long legs sprawled out in front of him clothes in baggy dark jeans and a navy t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt folded up to his elbows over the top. Regulus stared at him his mouth open slightly. The moonlight was gently caressing Sirius' handsome features, his long eyelashes casting shadow's against his perfectly shaped cheek bones.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there all night?" Sirius chuckled shaking his head at his younger brother.

Regulus silently thanked the darkness for hiding his blush as he sank down next to Sirius and gazed out across the view of the school grounds, it was amazing he had never seen anything like it before everything looked so different at night time, the half-moon shining brightly in the sky sending its stunning silver rays down to caress the Hogwarts grounds.

"It's a beautiful view" Regulus commented quietly although he was mostly talking about Sirius.

"Isn't it just, I love coming up here sometimes at night to sit and think" Sirius lay back up the sloping bank his hands resting behind his head gazing up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

Regulus followed suit and lay back after him smiling up at the sky.

"Alone?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah mostly, sometimes Remus comes with me, he's been made prefect you know" Sirius sighed staring to his left at Regulus lying right beside him.

"Yeah…. I figured" Regulus grumbled a pang of jealousy running through him. Sirius was always with James, Remus and Peter he spent more time with them at school than he did with Regulus and it made the boy angry and jealous at the thought of it.

"You alright, you sound kinda angry" Sirius frowned.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Regulus said quickly.

"Yeah not so bad, so tell me, what's been going on with you and your little Slytherin pals?" Sirius asked smiling at his brother.

"Nothing too exciting really, they had me play truth or dare with them the other night and stuff" Regulus shrugged staring into Sirius' eyes.

"Do tell" he grinned showing every one of his pearly white teeth.

"Well Avery robbed Veritaserum from Slughorn for the secrets and stuff but don't tell anyone cause he's still got some and he'd get in so much trouble if you told" Regulus said quickly.

"Don't worry" Sirius laughed. "I'm not gonna go telling on Avery I don't have any issue with him"

"Good" Regulus sighed still staring at Sirius.

"So come on then, tell me what truths you uncovered about each other" Sirius grinned.

"Well Mulciber asked Evan how many girls he had slept with and he said two" Regulus began. "Then Severus pointed out we had only asked about girls so Mulciber forced him to take the serum and turns out he's slept with five guys as well" Regulus smirked at Sirius' laughter.

"Doesn't surprise me to be honest" he chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh and we dared Mulciber to flash himself off to the older students in their dorm" Regulus laughed. "We found out Severus had never kissed anyone so we then dared him to kiss Avery for two minutes straight, lips and tongue" Regulus grinned.

"Are you serious?" Sirius roared with laughter. "Who would want to willingly kiss Snivellus?"

"Oi he's my friend lay off him a bit" Regulus thumped Sirius in the ribs playfully.

"Sorry but he's a freak, eww given me a really bad mental image right now" Sirius stuck his tongue out and pretended to gag. "So come on then Reg, what did you have to do?"

"Write a love letter from Hagrid to Slughorn" he began as Sirius burst out laughing again. "They asked me how many people I slept with and if I had a crush on anyone…." Regulus trailed off wishing he hadn't said anything.

"How many people have you slept with?" Sirius asked excitedly, his steely eyes shining in the moonlight and Regulus shuffled a little closer. "Come on Reg, I'm your brother you can trust me" he added with a small pout.

"Promise you won't laugh!" the boy said nervously.

"I promise you, Regulus Black, I will not laugh" Sirius rested his hand dramatically on his heart.

"None, I'm a virgin" he said shyly looking away and blushing slightly. To his surprise Sirius didn't laugh only let out a long 'aww' and pulled him into a hug. Regulus' breath caught in his throat as his brother pressed up against him so warm and soft and, oh god that smell.

"Want to know a secret?" Sirius whispered into Regulus' ear sending shivers down his spine and he nodded.

"I'm a virgin too" he said quietly. Regulus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Serious?" he gasped.

"Sirius, Reg, we've known each other all our lives my name is Sirius not serious" he joked making Regulus roll his eyes.

"Not that you tosser, I mean are you being serious?" he asked again.

"Of course I am, why would I lie to you?" Sirius frowned.

"You wouldn't it's just its a little surprising, I thought you had loads of girlfriends" Regulus replied feeling a little embarrassed with himself.

"Do I really have that much of a bad reputation? I haven't done anything past a few little kisses, I've never actually had a girlfriend" Sirius smiled warmly. "And don't say 'serious' again" he added quickly as Regulus opened his mouth to speak.

"So come on Reg, anything else you feel you should tell me about?" Sirius asked his arms still wrapped around his brother as they lay in the grass together.

"Umm well Severus has been getting stoned" Regulus replied with a frown struggling to concentrate properly with Sirius so close.

"I always knew there was something suspicious about him, he came to potions one afternoon and he looked blitzed, even fell over a table" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Slughorn thought he was seriously ill and sent him to the hospital wing, although I don't think he went to Madame Pomfrey, just back to the common room or something"

"He never told me about that, just that he gets stoned down by the Quidditch stadium, he's going down tomorrow night with the others he's gonna show them how it's done and they want me to go with them-"

"NO!" Sirius said firmly.

"I wasn't going to take any, just go with them and watch" Regulus squeaked slightly frightened now.

"You're not going with them, I know what they're like you'll end up high or hurt" Sirius said quickly an expression of concern on his face.

"I won't, but if you really don't want me to go I'll make some excuse" Regulus sighed.

"Good, I'm just trying to protect you I hope you realise that" Sirius smiled squeezing him tighter.

"Yeah" Regulus smiled.

They lay in silence for a while staring up at the sky, Sirius moved position and his face bumped against the side of Regulus' shoulder. He frowned staring at him.

"What was that?" he asked confusedly propping himself up and staring into Regulus' face.

"What are you on about?" the boy asked.

"On the top inside of your shoulder, I put my face on something hard and it hurt" Sirius replied reaching down and feeling around the inside of Regulus' shirt making a hot blush fire up into his cheeks.

"Sirius-"

"Aha!" he boy said triumphantly pulling the little Amethyst necklace into view hanging on its expensive chain around his neck. Sirius examined it taken aback.

"What the hell?" he asked as the pretty violet stone glittered brightly in the moonlight. "Why are you wearing this?"

"It was from mum" Regulus cringed at the look on Sirius' face.

"Oh right, makes sense" Sirius replied.

"Look I know she doesn't send you things and it makes you feel awkward but I'm sure deep down she still loves you" Regulus said quickly.

"That old bitch wouldn't know what love was if it came up to her and punched her in her face, and she does send me things actually" Sirius replied with a grin.

"Like what?" Regulus blinked.

"Howlers" and they both burst into fits of laughter.

Eventually they calmed down and Regulus sat up, undoing the chain from the back (although it was long enough to slip over his head) he held it out in front of Sirius.

"She might have sent it to me, but I want you to have it" he smiled gently.

"I don't want anything of hers" Sirius spat.

"It's not from her, it's from me, I want you to have it and wear it they're supposed to bring protection and good health to their wearers even protecting them from insomnia and giving them good dreams" Regulus smiled reaching forward slightly and attaching the necklace around the back of Sirius' neck.

They were incredibly close now and Regulus finished closing the clasp of the necklace his hands gently came to rest on his brother's shoulders. His heart was fluttering madly in his chest as he gazed into Sirius' eyes a blush appearing on his cheeks as the two of them sat kneeling in front of each other inches apart staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you…." Sirius breathed, a smile spread across his face, not one of his usual silly grins or flashes of tooth it was a warm smile, a proper smile he rarely used that made him all the more beautiful.

"Don't mention it" Regulus said softly as Sirius' right hand moved up to cup his cheek gently.

"I do love you, Regulus" Sirius smiled, it was one of the first times he had sincerely called Regulus by his proper name and it felt good.

"I love you too, Sirius" Regulus breathed, it was the truth he did love Sirius. As a friend, a brother and a lover.

Sirius leaned up and pressed his lips tenderly to Regulus' forehead. They felt wonderful against his skin, so soft and tender and loving leaving a tingle behind as he pulled back a little way.

A ray of light shot over head briefly catching their attention.

"A shooting star" Regulus whispered as Sirius kissed him on the cheek, he in turn twisted his mouth a little and kissed Sirius' right cheek at the same time.

"Make a wish" Sirius breathed and Regulus closed his eyes. A moment or so passed and he could feel Sirius' warm breath against his lips. Regulus swallowed nervously.

"Have you made your wish?" Sirius asked as Regulus cracked his eyes open so they were half lidded. He gazed into Sirius' swirling half lidded eyes and nodded ever so slightly, his lips were parted slightly and he could still feel Sirius breathing against him it was making him almost shudder with delight.

"Good" Sirius whispered his thumb gently brushing across Regulus' rosy bottom lip.

"Because this is mine…." Sirius breathed before closing the gap between them, their lips pressed together in the most tender yet passionate of kisses.

Regulus thought he had died and gone to heaven as fireworks were exploding in front of his eyes. He moaned as Sirius deepened the kiss the sound of their lips touching repeatedly filled his ears, Sirius was taking over all of his senses.

He moaned as Sirius' tongue traced his lower lip begging for entrance, with a soft gasp he was in exploring his brother's mouth with his warm moist tongue. Regulus moaned as Sirius' left hand moved down to his hip and his right slipped around to the back of his neck pulling him in closer deepening their kiss further.

Their tongues soon began trapped in a battle for dominance, both boys groaning with excitement, their hands moving around feeling across each other's bodies.

When they finally broke apart panting for breath they gazed into each other's eyes, both flushed with excitement and desperate for more.

"That was…. Simply amazing" Regulus panted smiling broadly.

Sirius grinned "I've never felt anything like that before"

"Me neither, I've never felt what it's like to kiss before, you are my first" Regulus flushed and buried his face in his hands with shame.

"It's alright, Reg" Sirius smiled reaching out and pulling his hands away so he could see the boy's face.

Regulus flushed a deeper shade of red and smiled up into Sirius' sparkling eyes.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked with a smile.

"Us?" Regulus asked feeling slightly dazed.

"Yeah, us, do you want to be together?" Sirius asked flushing.

"Like a couple?" Regulus smiled hopefully.

"Yes of course like a couple" Sirius replied with a chuckle.

"I'd love to but in case you haven't noticed, we're brothers?" Regulus raised an eye brow, perhaps Sirius had gone a little bit mad.

"I know that! But we can use it to our advantage, you see we can embrace each other in public without arousing suspicion and nobody need know, our family is close enough as it is they'll just think it's normal for us" Sirius grinned making Regulus laugh.

"You're right I guess, incest is the norm in our family" he replied with a playful smile.

"Good, come on we'd better get back inside it's getting late and we don't wanna get caught by Filch" Sirius said getting to his feet and offering a hand to Regulus who took it and was helped straight to his feet.

They walked in silence with their arms around each other back towards the castle. Sneaking into the entrance hall Sirius leaned forward and pulled Regulus into a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes before they broke apart.

"Meet me outside the library tomorrow night at eight" Sirius smiled warmly making Regulus' heart flutter in his chest.

"Alright I'll see you then, boyfriend" Regulus flushed smiling into his brother's face.

"Yes I'll see you soon, boyfriend" Sirius grinned. "Love you" he smiled.

"Love you too" Regulus replied as Sirius leaned down and pecked him on the lips before they hurried off in the direction of their dormitories.

Regulus felt dizzy and complete, so warm with happiness as he walked back into the common room. The sight before him almost made him fall down the few steps by the door.

On the sofa lay Avery sprawled on top of Severus, his hips between the smaller boy's legs and their lips crushed together in passionate kisses. He started blinking at them his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Ahem" Regulus said pretending to cough and the two of them leapt apart blushing madly.

"Wasn't exactly what I expected to see tonight" Regulus blinked feeling slightly surprised.

"We were just…. Umm…." Severus stammered.

"Don't worry I don't mind" Regulus sighed as he walked past them and up the stairs towards the dormitory. The minute he had gone they instantly leapt into each other resuming their tongue session.

That night Regulus lay awake, his curtains drawn around his bed smiling up at the top of his four poster. He had spent the evening with Sirius, gazing at the stars and even shared a kiss with him. Sirius liked him back, actually liked him back.

He couldn't wait to see what his brother had in store for them tomorrow evening….


	4. Chapter 4 The Room of Requirement

The next afternoon Regulus spent trying to keep out of the way of his friends who were eagerly anticipating going down to the Quidditch stadium with Severus. He had his breakfast as usual knowing they wouldn't bring it up in conversation with so many potential eaves droppers around and Regulus had gone straight up to hide in his dormitory waiting for the other boys to go off to Hogsmeade so he could come out for a while.

Stuffing his Divination homework into his school bag, Regulus rolled onto his side gazing around the dormitory. His mind was wandering back to the events of the previous night and he was finding whatever he did difficult to concentrate on without thinking of Sirius. That morning at breakfast he couldn't help himself but steal glances at the fifth year who kept smiling and winking over at him.

Deciding it was time for a walk, Regulus got to his feet he pulled on his shoes and headed straight out of the door down into the common room he walked right past the other students either talking, reading or doing homework. There wasn't many of them there anyway being as they all went off to the village, but Regulus quite frankly couldn't be bothered to charge around after his friends who would be badgering him about tonight.

Leaving the common room, Regulus set off down the dungeon corridor and headed off up the stairs towards the library for a little while. It was one of the best places he found to just sit and think, that and the Astronomy tower which he didn't very often get to go to due to lessons or the fear of being caught prowling around the castle late at night and risking being in serious trouble for going up there in the first place.

Turning as he walked along the corridor he pushed open the door to the boys toilet. Empty, thank god. Last time he had used this toilet had been with his friends, they had all stood facing the urinals when of course a playful fight had broken out and ended up with both himself and Severus getting pee all over their clothes thanks to Evan and Mulciber trying to elbow each other whilst urinating thinking it was funny. Regulus sighed with annoyance as he unzipped his trousers and began to take care of business.

Fixing his trousers, he flushed the toilet and turned around ready to leave when the door swung open and the red headed boy whom Regulus had trouble with the previous evening came sauntering in with his three beefy friends. One with short dark brown hair and dark beady eyes like an insect, his neck was as thick as Regulus' waist and his name was Antonin Dolohov, known troublemaker, the other two being blondes and equally as large and intimidating.

They stopped laughing abruptly when they saw Regulus standing with his back to the urinal just a few feet away.

"Well, well, well guys look who it is" a nasty smirk curled in the corners of his thin mouth.

"Black" one of the tall blonde boys grinned maliciously at the smaller boy.

Regulus could feel panic rising in his chest and took a nervous step backwards as the older boys made an advance on him.

"You think you're hard or something getting your big brother on me do you?" he mused his eyes glaring down at Regulus.

"I-I didn't…." Regulus stammered his heart pounding in his chest. He had nowhere to run and what made it worse was that his wand was up in his dormitory with the rest of his things. He was defenceless.

"Did you hear that, Dylan? Little Regulus is gonna deny it now" the taller of the blonde boys laughed.

"Yeah mate, I think you should talk some sense into him" the other boy declared loudly.

"That would be my plan, Logan" Dylan laughed turning his attention back to Regulus.

"So Black, got anything to say for yourself?" he asked raising his eyebrows in an amused fashion.

"I'm warning you, back off" Regulus said sharply, trying to muster as much courage as he could. Try as he might, he was desperately lacking in the category of intimidating unlike his brother. He really wished he hadn't left the common room now or had even gone to Hogsmeade with his friends, anything would be better than trapped in a toilet with these four.

"Oooh how scary" Logan sneered and the other two chuckled.

"What are you gonna do, Black? Get your brother on us again?" Dylan smirked as they advanced again. "It's such a shame he's in Hogsmeade and you're here all alone with no silly Sirius to protect you" he added and Regulus took a step back bumping into the coldness of the upper ring of the urinal. Trapped.

"S-stay away from me!" Regulus snapped his eyes darting from one boy to the next.

"I think it's time we taught little Regulus, how to respect his superiors" Dylan announced over his shoulder. The other boys straightened up and nodded their agreement.

Regulus cried out as the older boy suddenly grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt, yanking him forward his large fist collided with Regulus' stomach. His breath caught in his throat as he was thrown violently to the floor a few yards away the wind knocked out of him, the dark haired boy seized hold of him as he caught his breath back and tried desperately to struggle free from his vice like grip as the other boys advanced again.

"Hold him still" Dylan snapped raising his fist and punching Regulus square in the nose, a horrible crunch sounded and Regulus cried out in pain as blood began to pour from his broken nose.

The other boy's laid into him, punching, kicking and slapping him hard across the face, chest, legs and stomach. The dark haired boy's grip painfully hard against Regulus' skinny arms as they were forcefully pinned tighter behind his back.

Stars erupted in front of Regulus' eyes as a powerful punch to the stomach once again knocked the wind out of him. He felt himself falling dizzily to the hard stone floor and the beating subsided.

Gasping for breath and forcing his eyes back into focus Regulus lay dazed blinking up into the face of his tormentor as he leaned down and snarled at him in the most vicious voice he could muster.

"Next time you dare say anything to me, or if you get your brother involved I will get you and believe me when I say it will be a thousand times worse" Dylan spat his voice laced with venom.

With a final kick in the side, the other boys left the toilet together laughing. The door banged closed behind them and Regulus lay groaning in pain on the bathroom floor. What had he gotten himself into?

He lay still for a few moments before forcing his body to move. Getting painfully to his feet he moved over to the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror.

There was blood seeping from his broken nose and dripping down his chin onto his white t-shirt, his left eye was red and swollen underneath, there was a graze along his jaw line that was bleeding little, his bottom lip was cut and a large purple bruise was forming on his right upper cheek bone just to the side and down from his eye. He looked an absolute mess.

Walking into one of the cubicles he ripped off some toilet paper and wiped as much of the blood from his face as he could. Tossing the tissue in the bin he wandered out of the toilet. Checking the coast was clear he hurried off back down the staircase and back to his dormitory without anyone seeing him.

Shutting his dormitory door he groaned in pain. Snatching up his wand he gazed at himself in the mirror.

Poking his wand directly at his face he took a deep breath "Episkey" he said and a loud snapping noise he gasped in pain as his nose was healed back into place.

Blinking the tears from his eyes he gazed at his reflection again, his nose looked a little better at least it wasn't broken anymore and was back in it's place.

"Oh Regulus, what have you done to yourself?" he sighed staring at his smashed up face.

Grabbing a towel from his trunk he headed off to the showers hoping his wounds would heal up a bit before he went to see Sirius.

As he peeled off his layers of clothing, tossing them all into the wash basket he looked down at himself. He had bruises and angry red marks all over his torso and legs. Admittedly easy to hide from Sirius and his dorm mates.

Stepping under the shower head he let the warm water pour over his naked aching body. Sighing he began to massage soap over himself wincing at the slight pain it brought as his thoughts drifted back to Sirius.

The way they had kissed last night under the star washed sky, the moon shining across the surface of the lake spilling over the grounds. The joyful light-hearted sound of Sirius' laughter, the handsome smile that spread across his face. The way they had kissed so passionately, the feeling of Sirius' warm tender lips against his own as their tongues rolled together.

Regulus blushed madly looking down at himself, his member hard and throbbing begging for attention. Just as his fingers slowly trailed down his small frame a hand curling around the shaft of his penis a loud hammering on the door sounded.

"Oi Black, you gonna be long?" one of his dorm mates called.

"Just a second" Regulus replied feeling even more embarrassed as he quickly rinsed his hair and switched the shower off. Grabbing his dressing gown from the back of the door he wrapped it around himself and threw the towel over his head opening the door pretending to rub his hair dry as he walked past one of the boy's from his dormitory and went straight over to his bed. Hoping nobody else would see him in this state.

Dinner wouldn't be long and he would have to go straight up to the library afterwards. Biting his bottom lip he pulled a fresh pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt from his trunk. Trusting the towel down he snatched up a hoody and pulled it on, zipping right up he flipped the hood up over his head and wrapped a scarf around his neck allowing it to hang down in two separate strands over the front of his hoody. Jumping onto his bed he pulled the curtains shut and began to flip through his Transfiguration text book waiting for dinnertime.

About an hour or so passed and Regulus had become absorbed in his homework. He frowned as his eyes trailed across the pages of a text book reading it over thoroughly.

"Regulus, we're going down for something to eat, you coming?" one of the boy's called through his curtains.

"Yeah I'll see you down there just finishing some homework" he replied scribbling the last few words on his piece of parchment.

As soon as he heard the door click shut he sprang from his bed. Lifting back his hood and scarf he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked worse.

"Shit"

His nose although fixed and no longer bleeding had a large nasty purple and black bruise right I the middle, beneath his eye was still red and swollen, the graze looked just as fresh as it did a few hours ago, the bruise on the side of his face had darkened and he spotted some more cuts on his opposite cheek bone.

"Double shit"

Sighing he covered his face as best as possible and ran out of the dormitory towards the great hall so nobody saw him.

It was crowded when he arrived, glancing over at the Gryffindor table Sirius hadn't seen him come in so he crept down and sat on the end of the table near the door beside his friends.

"Wearing a lot of clothes aren't you?" Avery commented frowning as Regulus dropped his head to stare at his plate.

"Not really…." Regulus grumbled pulling the scarf down so he could eat.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Severus gasped his eyes widening as they all paused eating to stare at Regulus. They could only see parts of his face, thankfully not the whole thing.

"I umm, fell down the stairs" Regulus lied looking away uncomfortably.

"Sorry mate, don't believe you" Mulciber sighed. "Who you been fighting with?"

"Nobody" Regulus snapped.

"Alright, only asking" the boy replied and they took it as a hint not to mention it again.

Regulus looked over to the Gryffindor table, hid his head behind Avery and waved over at Sirius who grinned and waved back at him. Well at least one good thing would come out of today.

"So guys, we're going down to the Quidditch stadium about half eight but remember we can't be seen" Severus said dropping his voice so nobody else over heard him.

"Have you got the stuff?" Mulciber asked eagerly.

"Of course, I've got two kinds of it for you guys to try out, I'll do it first so you can see how it's done" Snape grinned excitedly.

"Alright, and all of us are sure we want to go through with it?" Evan asked looking around at them.

"I umm, sorry but I can't" Regulus said nervously.

They all turned to stare.

"Why not? You were all up for it a few days ago" Avery blinked confusedly.

"I'm just not feeling too well" Regulus sighed in response.

"You sure mate?" Evan asked with a concerned frown. After seeing the partial state of Regulus' face they didn't really want to question anything.

"Yeah my face is really sore like, I'd just really rather go and lie down" he shrugged without looking up from his plate.

"Maybe you should go to Pomfrey" Snape frowned.

"Nah, it'll wear off I'm not ill I'm just sore" Regulus replied.

"Well alright then, we'll save you some for next time" they grinned.

After dinner, Regulus managed to fall behind them a little way and slip away with a crowd of Ravenclaw's up the staircases and towards the library. Conscious of his appearance, he readjusted his clothes and snuck quietly into the library and made his way over to the back row behind the bookcases sitting down at a table.

Regulus pulled a book from the pile on the table. He sat with his back to the door, an empty chair beside him and began skim reading over the pages of an Ancient Runes text book he would probably need to look at anyway sometime.

He let out a surprised squeak as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and immediately dropped his head as Sirius chuckled quietly dropping into the seat next to him, his long black hair falling over the sides of his face as he shielded most of himself from view.

"It's only me, Reg" Sirius grinned to his brother. "Expecting someone else?"

Regulus shook his head as he stared silently down at the book.

"Why have you got your hood up anyway, is that a scarf?" Sirius frowned edging closer to his brother. Reaching out he was surprised when Regulus cowered away from him a terrified look in his eyes.

"Regulus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked softly as the other boy tried to turn his mostly covered face away again.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Regulus mumbled quickly.

"I'm not buying that, Reg, tell me what's wrong with you" Sirius said in a serious tone.

Sirius sighed and reached out gently pulling Regulus into a warm hug, the boy winced beneath him and he drew back slowly.

He watched as Regulus took a deep breath, dropped his hood and pulled his scarf off revealing his battered face.

"What the fucking hell happened to you?" Sirius asked his face a mixture of shock, sadness and anger.

"I can't tell you" Regulus mumbled quietly and looked away.

"You can and you will, I'm your brother and your boyfriend Regulus, you can tell me anything" Sirius asked reaching out and taking the smaller boy's hands in his own, a gesture that warmed Regulus' heart.

"They said that if I told you then they would come and get me…." Regulus sighed tears welling up in his eyes, he was frightened to be honest. Trying for force the tears back he took some deep breaths, crying just wasn't the Slytherin way of doing things, it showed weakness and the weaker you were the more vulnerable you were and the easier it was for someone to hurt you.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments before his face turned very stern.

"Was it that red haired guy from yesterday?" he asked quickly.

"Dylan, yeah, and his friends" Regulus sighed. "I couldn't help it there were four of them against me and I didn't have my wand, I couldn't get out and they just attacked me" Regulus said quickly.

"Come here" Sirius smiled gently pulling his lover into a loving hug kissing his silky black hair gently.

"You can't say anything, don't tell them I told you, please" Regulus said panic stricken.

"Regulus listen to me, nobody is going to hurt you especially not with me around, now, we're going to report this and leave the rest to me, I might not be in Slytherin but I have a fair few friends who can back me up I'll sort this guy out for you don't worry" Sirius spoke softly into the boy's hair filling him with warmth as he inhaled deeply, Sirius' scent filling him.

"I was really scared" Regulus breathed relaxing into his brother's arms.

"You're safe now and I think I might just have a way of keeping you safe tonight" Sirius pulled back a little smiling into Regulus' misty eyes.

"What, how?" the boy asked confusedly.

"Come on, first I want us to report this to Dumbledore and then I'll show you" Sirius winked. Getting to his feet he held out his hand which Regulus took with a smile. The day was improving drastically already.

Meanwhile down at the Quidditch Stadium….

"Come on Snape, hurry up" Mulciber said impatiently as they settled down into the grass beside the stands. Snape pulled four corked bottles filled with about three inches of a misty blue liquid each and smoke trapped inside beneath the corked top. He handed one to each of the boys who stared at it confusedly and then pulled a large tin from his bag.

Picking up his own bottle he uncorked the lid, the smoke began to slowly filter out and he pressed his bottom lip to the top of the bottle and inhaled deeply through his mouth closing his eyes. And again he inhaled deeply the smoke disappearing into his mouth and he exhaled some through his nose. Sitting upright he opened his eyes feeling the drugs taking effect on him.

"Try it while I roll" he said with a grin an popped the tin open taking some of the ingredients out.

Avery was the first to uncork his bottle, glancing at his other two friends he copied exactly what Snape did and his eyes flashed open straight away.

"That's a bit fucking strong" he coughed feeling himself drastically changing in mood and took another draw on it. The others copied him and they were soon enjoying themselves too much.

Using the tip of his wand, Severus lit the joint in his hand and took a deep drag on it before passing it along to Avery.

It was soon passed round and round before Severus lit another one and began to drag deeply on it. He had been doing this for the past two years now and wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. Slinging an arm around Avery's shoulders he leaned in and kissed him sloppily on the lips pushing some of the smoke into his lungs. The other two boy sat slightly stunned for a few moments as they continued to drag on their potion fumes.

As Avery pushed Severus back into the grass Evan shouted out "Get a room" and Mulciber burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Don't worry, we'll use the dorm…." Snape replied without breaking the kiss.

Following Sirius and Regulus….

"Ah good evening boy's, how may I help you?" Dumbledore smiled as the two of them walked up into his office with Professor McGonagall standing beside them obviously having brought them up and looking rather worried.

Dumbledore looked from Sirius to Regulus and frowned.

"What on earth has happened to your face?" the aging man asked with a frown.

"He's been having some trouble with a group of older Slytherin's, yesterday evening one of them threw a plate of food over him and Regulus swore at him, so the guy went to punch him but I intervened" Sirius began, looking down at Regulus he nudged him in the side gently to speak.

"Yes umm today I was in the toilet outside the library and Dylan and his friends came in, started having a go at me and then one of his friends grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back while the others beat me up" Regulus said averting his eyes. "They broke my nose but I fixed it myself and I have a lot of bruises under my clothes" he added quickly.

"I see, now what are the names of these boys?" Dumbledore asked pulling a spare piece of parchment out and dabbing the tip of his quill in the inkwell.

"Dylan Talman, Logan Kenneth, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle" Regulus said quickly watching the man scribble the names down.

"Alright then, I will speak to them immediately and find a punishment most suitable for them, thank you for your time boys and do be careful" the elderly man smiled at them.

"Thank you Professor" Sirius said and Regulus smiled.

"See you soon" Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagall lead them back out of the room and down the small staircase.

"I suggest you go to Madame Pomfrey and have yourself checked over just to be sure, try to stay well away from those boys" she said as they reached the bottom.

"I will, Professor" Regulus replied.

"And Sirius, you keep yourself out of trouble again I don't want to be called out of teaching or out of bed in the middle of the night to sort out the damage you have done" she pointed a long finger accusingly at Sirius making Regulus smirk.

"Oh Professor, you know I'd never do anything bad" Sirius fake gasped and McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Just whatever you're planning, or thinking about planning, don't" she said before turning on her heels and marching away from them.

"Does it feel better now you've told?" Sirius turned to his brother draping an arm around his lower back.

"Yeah I guess so, thanks" Regulus smiled gently.

"No worries, now come on, I have something to show you" Sirius grinned taking Regulus by the hand and dragging him at a run towards the staircase and up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Regulus panted for breath as they rounded the corner at one end of the corridor and ran straight down towards a forked path.

"You'll see" Sirius replied skidding to a halt in front of the wall at the forked path. Glancing up and down in each direction he turned to face the wall.

"What are we looking at?" Regulus frowned as Sirius stared hard at the wall.

Few moments later a door filtered into view, solid and well decorated.

"What the hell?" Regulus asked confusedly as Sirius took him gently by the hand and lead him up to it.

"Close your eyes" the older boy spoke. He watched as his brother shut them tight before turning the handle and pulling him inside the room shutting and locking the door behind them. The doorway disappeared back into the wall.

"Okay, open your eyes" Sirius whispered into Regulus' ear as the boy opened his eyes slowly staring around him in disbelief.

Regulus gasped, the room was a bit larger than the dormitories but had a large king sized four poster bed sitting against the back wall made up with heavy bedding and many over fluffed pillows of black and red satin, there were two night stands one on each side of the bed and two crystal glasses and large dark coloured bottles sitting beside it. The floor was made of dark stone as the walls but a large sheepskin rug lay across the foot of the bed. The walls were lit with torches and a door leading off to the side into an unknown room.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked softly pressing his lips to Regulus' neck.

"It's gorgeous, I never knew there was such a place in the school" he replied fully taking in the sight of the room as Sirius took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"It's called the room of requirement, it appears and provides one with what they need most" Sirius began picking up a glass and pouring what appeared to be some kind of red wine into it, handing the glass to Regulus he poured one for himself. "What we need the most is a nice comfy place to stay the night where we can have some privacy to just relax"

Regulus took a sip of the alcohol, it burned at his throat as he swallowed it down.

"Here, I brought you this" Sirius said dropping his bag on the floor beside the bed and pulling a long blue nightshirt from it.

"Where did you get that, I thought I lost it" Regulus stared at the familiar nightwear his mouth hanging open with surprise.

"I nicked it from your bedroom at home before we left for school" Sirius flushed a little.

"What for?" Regulus chuckled admiring the rosy glow to his brothers cheeks.

"In case you needed it and so I had something to remind me of you at night time" Sirius blushed more. "I've been sleeping with it"

"If I wear it tonight it'll smell more like me for you?" Regulus smiled as Sirius handed him the nightshirt.

Sirius nodded quickly and pulled his own shirt from his bag.

Regulus watched as Sirius began to pull off his clothes and carelessly threw them to the floor. He stood in his baggy white boxer shorts smiling at Regulus who felt a familiar rush descend through his body as his brother pulled the knee length black shirt over his head and stood staring at Regulus expectantly.

"Aren't you gonna get changed?" Sirius asked downing the rest of his drink.

"Oh, uhh yes of course" Regulus blushed, finishing off his wine he began to slowly pull off his clothes revealing his bruised torso. Nervously he fumbled with his trousers and dropped them feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as Sirius' eyes dropped down to his waist. Regulus was standing just in front of him wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxers, his erection straining against the tight fabric.

Blushing furiously he made to pull the nightshirt over his head covering it quickly he crossed his legs over and looked away.

"Aww Reg, don't be embarrassed come here" Sirius said softly pulling him into his arms.

"You know something?" he purred into Regulus' ear making him shudder a little as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Regulus shook his head silently enjoying the feel of his brother wrapped around him.

"There's only one way to get rid of that" Sirius whispered pressing his lips to his brothers soft neck.

Slowly, Sirius pushed Regulus back onto the bed. Moving so they were in a comfortable position, Regulus lying on his back with Sirius leaning over him from his right hand side, Sirius brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

His tongue traced along the smaller boy's bottom lip begging for entrance, parting his lips slightly, Regulus allowed Sirius into fully explore his mouth.

Sirius moaned softly as heir tongues began trapped in a battle for dominance of each other's mouths. Regulus draped his arms around his brothers neck as he broke the kiss pressing his lips along Regulus' jaw line and down his neck suckling on the pulse point.

"Sirius" Regulus moaned as his brother kissed his way down him, he moved to kneel between Regulus' legs spreading them apart. His hands slowly trailed upwards underneath Regulus' nightshirt bunching it slightly as his fingers tucked into the waistband of the boy's underwear.

"Do you want me to?" Sirius whispered leaning forward so his lips were barely an inch away from his brothers his hands still tucked into the edge of his underwear.

"Please…." Regulus moaned making Sirius smirk playfully, with one swift movement the boxers were down an off, thrown onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Sirius pressed his lips briefly onto Regulus' before leaning back and lifting up the front of Regulus' nightshirt smiling down at his genitals. He grinned at the long smooth shaft encased in soft pale skin, the tip rosy and flushed with pre-cum already leaking out. His eyes fell upon the small amount of soft black pubic hair decorating the area above his penis when his eyes fell lower to the perfectly smooth, hairless rounded testicles beneath.

Looking back up into Regulus' face he noticed the boy was blushing furiously trying to cover his face with his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're gorgeous" Sirius breathed moving back so he was lying over the top of his brother. He nudged Regulus' hands out of the way and immediately began to kiss him passionately as his fingers curled around the shaft of the other boy's throbbing member. Regulus tensed and let out a soft moan as Sirius began to stroke him gently, flipping the foreskin back and forth across the head.

"Oh god, Sirius!" Regulus moaned loudly as his brother quickened his pace, his lips pressing down on Regulus' gently nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip driving him mad.

"You're so hot when you moan" Sirius groaned gazing into his brother's pleasure stricken face. His cheeks flushed with arousal, his eyes misty and swirling with the pleasure he was receiving and his kiss swollen lips parted slightly emitting small whimpers.

"More…." Regulus gasped feeling Sirius' hand pumping his shaft rougher, he could feel his climax building inside of him.

"Cum for me" Sirius whispered watching Regulus biting his bottom lip groaning loudly.

Thefamiliar clenching in his balls as they rose upwards, Sirius' lips against his neck as Regulus cried out Sirius' name and ejaculated in this spurts all over himself and Sirius' hand.

Sirius milked every drop out of him until he twitched uncontrollably panting for breath. Letting go of the softening member, Sirius moved to lay down next to his brother.

Regulus' breathing slowly returned to normal as he grasped Sirius' cum soaked hand and raised it to his mouth, his little pink tongue traced along his fingers licking every drop of and Sirius moaned loudly at the sight.

"That is incredibly hot" Sirius breathed gazing into his brother's eyes.

A mischievous smirk crossed Regulus' face, one that Sirius had never seen before. His grey eyes lit up with a fire that brought a powerful stirring inside Sirius and his already throbbing member gave a joyful leap.

Sitting himself up he continued to smirk making Sirius feel uncomfortable.

"It's my turn now" Regulus grinned pressing Sirius down into the bed covers, he parted his brothers legs lying down as he shifted the shirt up and swiftly pulled Sirius' boxers off throwing them to the side.

Regulus leaned up and kissed Sirius sloppily on the lips as his brother propped himself up against the headboard. Regulus moved back down lifting his brothers shirt up he began kissing the insides of his pale taught thighs.

"Oh fuck, Regulus" Sirius moaned feeling Regulus' hand wrap around the shaft of his hard member.

Regulus pressed his lips to Sirius' balls before kissing the tip of his hard member, his tongue flicking out teasing the leaking slit. Sirius moaned loudly startled by his brother's actions.

Regulus moaned parting his lips he took the head of Sirius' erection into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it.

"Whoa Reg, you don't need to do that" Sirius said quickly, his cheeks on fire and he was panting with excitement.

"I want to, you taste so good" Regulus groaned looking up into Sirius' face for a few moments before taking Sirius further into his mouth, sucking and licking him at the same time.

Sirius moaned loudly as Regulus' tongue traced up and down his length before his mouth engulfed it again hungrily. Regulus was groaning himself as he began to suck harder on his brother's member.

"It feels so good…." Sirius groaned his fingers tangling in Regulus' hair as the boy sucked harder and faster on his length.

All too soon and Sirius could feel his climax about to arrive.

"Reg, I'm gonna cum" he panted his eyes open as Regulus gave him one final hard suck and he shot his seed into Regulus' awaiting mouth, the boy's face tilted down a little and the last few drops spilled onto his lips.

Regulus drew back swallowing the load in his mouth he stared innocently at Sirius who's eyes were wide and his face flushed.

"Regulus…." he moaned as the boy moved closer to him, pressing their lips together so Sirius could taste himself on his brother's tender lips.

The kiss lasted several minutes before they broke apart and Regulus lay down next to his brother. Sirius grabbed the bedding and pulled it up over them before wrapping his arms tightly around his lover and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Thank you" he whispered into the main of silky black locks.

"Don't mention it" Regulus smiled relaxing into Sirius' arms.

"I love you" Sirius smiled closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Sirius" Regulus grinned his heart fluttering madly in his chest. Regulus pushed the thoughts of what would happen when Dylan and his friends found out they had told Dumbledore what he done, he wasn't going to let anything spoil his mood right now. Although he had a rough day things were improving drastically, just being in Sirius' arms made it all worth while….


	5. Chapter 5 The Gryffindor Tower

It was the middle of the next morning when the boys woke. Sirius' eyes cracked open and he blinked himself awake. Yawning he smiled down at Regulus lying still sleeping next to him, his lips slightly parted lying on his side facing his brother still wrapped in his arms. His face looked painfully sore, the bruises having taken their full colour and the grazes still present on his face. Anger welled up inside Sirius as he pictured that Dylan mercilessly beating his younger brother like this in the toilets. Leaning forward he kissed the smaller boy softly on the forehead.

A smirk curled in the corners of his mouth as his right hand slowly slid under the covers and down further, reaching between his brothers legs he gently began to stroke his soft member through his fingers feeling it harden under his touch. Regulus stirred but settled back to sleep a slight frown creasing in his eyebrows. Sirius continued to tease him into arousal watching his cheeks starting to glow pink with excitement as Regulus emitted a soft mewling sound.

Sirius bit his bottom lip and began to stroke harder, the sensation making Regulus' eyes flutter open. He groaned and gazed up at Sirius for a few moments before gasping and moaning loudly in pleasure. With one final rough stroke, Regulus came on Sirius' hand again, he watched the younger boy's face wash with arousal, pleasure and confusion as he shuddered the last of his orgasm out and slumped back against the pillows.

Without a word, he reached his hand under the covers, picked up Sirius' and began to lick his own hot seed off once again.

"Do you enjoy the taste of yourself?" Sirius chuckled kissing Regulus on the forehead again and pulling him against his chest.

"Not as much as I enjoy the taste of you" he yawned comfortably making Sirius chuckle.

"Dirty boy" Sirius teased playfully.

"You know you love it" Regulus grinned and they both burst out laughing.

"I do indeed, now how about we take a shower together and go get something to eat" Sirius suggested running his fingers through his brothers silky locks.

"I've already had my breakfast" Regulus smirked cheekily.

"Incredibly dirty" Sirius chuckled. "Come on, there's a shower through here, a whole bathroom in fact"

"This room really is amazing" Regulus grinned as Sirius pulled him from the bed and towards the shower.

About half an hour later they emerged from the room of requirement, sneaking off down the corridors they headed towards the great hall. It was around ten thirty when they came down, toast and fruit were still on the tables and a good majority of the students were there.

Sirius and Regulus walked to their own house tables, Regulus nervously kept his head down hoping that nobody would notice the state of his face as he dropped down next to his friends and snatched a bright red apple from the fruit bowl in the centre.

"Just where have you been?" Mulciber asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the boy.

"I've been in my dormitory" Regulus blinked taking a bite of his apple.

"No you haven't, one of your mates said you didn't go back last night" the boy said quickly.

"Oh yeah I fell asleep in the library, I just went back now" Regulus lied.

"Right…." Mulciber nodded still suspicious of the boy.

"How was it for you guys last night?" Regulus asked quickly looking at each of the four other boys in turn hoping to get the subject off of him. And it worked.

"It was brilliant, you should have been there it was just so much fun" Evan grinned excitedly. Severus and Avery both blushed madly and shifted in their seats.

"Yeah so much fun that Severus and Avery ended up shagging half the night" Mulciber smirked as Snape buried his face in his hands.

"Seriously? You two had sex?" Regulus asked in disbelief, his thin dark eyebrows rising up to his hairline.

"Yeah, they came back with us, couldn't keep their hands of each other and went running up to the dormitory together and by the time we went up it was gone three and they were both lying snuggled up together stark naked the room stunk of sex" Mulciber replied and Evan nodded in agreement.

"Shut up" Severus replied in a playful tone trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"So what was it like, did it hurt, who bottomed?" Regulus asked eagerly looking from Severus to Avery and back again. Severus turned brick red and bit his bottom lip.

"I did, and it hurt quite a lot at first but it felt really good and then he hit my prostate and it was all go from there" the dark haired boy flushed furiously. "We even did it twice" he added blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"You were an animal" Avery beamed, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"A bit too much information there thanks…." Mulciber winced.

Finishing his apple, Regulus got up and walked out of the great hall unsure of what to do with himself.

"Reg, wait up!" Sirius' voice called from behind him. He turned around as Sirius stopped in front of him slightly out of breath.

"I was wondering if you fancied going for a fly this afternoon, you know on the brooms?" Sirius asked happily.

"I'd love to, what about your friends?" Regulus asked curiously.

"They're going to Hogsmeade again I told them I wanted to spend the day with you, they don't mind" Sirius smiled his handsome face lighting up.

"Cool, I'd really like that" Regulus grinned.

"Fancy helping me with my Ancient Runes homework? I know how good you are at it…." Sirius pouted a little making his handsome features even more prominent.

"Sirius, you're a year ahead of me" Regulus laughed.

"Yeah but you're really good at it" Sirius whined pouting more. Regulus sighed and smirked.

"Alright, but if your homework ends up so shit you get in trouble then don't blame me" he chuckled as Sirius slung his arm around him and they made their way up to the library.

"Then I'll have to say my naughty, sexy little brother did it for me" Sirius purred into his ear.

"You really think I'm sexy?" Regulus flushed as they walked into the library and took their seats on the back row.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" Sirius grinned kissing his brother on his temple.

A few hours passed and they had only managed to write one page of work through staring at each other losing concentration, stopping for quick make out sessions when the coast was clear and losing themselves in conversations every five minutes messing around.

"How about we go for a ride now?" Sirius said suddenly.

"Well that's one way of getting someone into bed" Regulus blushed and chuckled lightly.

"Regulus Black, you really are terribly dirty minded" Sirius teased. "I meant on the brooms" he added.

"Oh of course let's go, and umm…. sorry" Regulus cringed with embarrassment.

"It's fine gorgeous, come on" and the two boys strolled from the library, Sirius' arm hanging around his brother's shoulders once again.

They walked quietly down the stairs, a group of Hufflepuff girls shooting Regulus jealous glares. Sirius although people made him out to be some kind of man whore, in fact was a virgin who hadn't done anything past kissing and flashing toothy grins at people. His behaviour depicted that of a player but Regulus knew in his heart that Sirius wouldn't leave him for someone else or accept anyone's advances if they so happened even if their relationship was a secret.

"It's gonna be locked" Regulus raised an eyebrow as they snuck up to the ground floor broom cupboard.

"Well that's nothing I can't sort" Sirius grinned pulling out his wand. "Alohomora" he said and the door clicked open immediately.

Checking that nobody was watching they snuck inside, Sirius shut the door behind them not wanting to get in trouble with Madame Hooch if she just so happened to walk by and find them breaking in to steal their brooms. Flying was allowed on weekends as long as it was restricted to the Quidditch pitch and surrounding areas but not that many students did it especially if they were not very good other things seemed to occupy their time including Village visits and such. Even James Potter, chaser and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't fly that often.

It was a fairly large broom cupboard. There were labelled wooden lockers around the walls, Sirius moved over to one and opening it up sure enough there were the two brooms of his own and his brothers.

Regulus moved across in front of Sirius, reaching down into the locker he pulled at his broom, stumbling back it came out abruptly and his backside bumped into Sirius' hips sending a scorching blaze to his cheeks once again.

"Want something do you, Reg?" Sirius teased wrapping his arms around his brothers waist and pulling him back against his chest.

"It was an accident" Regulus mumbled as Sirius placed soft kisses down his neck.

"Was last night and this morning not enough for you?" Sirius growled deep within his throat.

"It was…. Spectacular" Regulus groaned softly.

"Good" Sirius grinned leaning down and seizing his broom.

"Come on then, let's get going there's somewhere I want to show you"

With that, Regulus ran out of the broom cupboard after his brother and headed along the corridor and out the side entrance to the castle. They hurried up the long stone staircase up the side of the castle and out onto one of the high stone walkways.

"Sirius, where are we going?" Regulus panted once again finding it hard to keep up with Sirius.

They skidded to a halt around the side of the Ravenclaw tower on a large open balcony like place miles below.

"I found this place one day with James, Remus and Peter" Sirius began mounting his broom and gesturing for Regulus to do the same.

"Come one, let's go" Sirius grinned before kicking off and his broom shot out ahead, Regulus flew into the air flying along side his brother even he had to admit he was a much better flyer.

The two boys raced along side by side flying lower so they were almost skimming across the lakes surface laughing loudly, the wind violently rushing through their hair as they pelted along. Swinging off to the right, Sirius slowed as he came to a small clearing by the side of the forest. Regulus followed down after him and they landed in the small grassy clearing by the running lakeside.

It was a beautiful clear autumn day, the sun was shining and it was perfectly warm outside it felt like a summers day.

"Well, what do you think?" Sirius asked hopefully resting his broom down on the floor Regulus followed suit and stood gazing around at the peaceful open scenery trees of the forest swaying in the gentle breeze behind them. He could see the castle in the distance, the thick river of water flowing gently away from the enormous Black Lake.

"I think it's gorgeous, how did you ever find this place?" Regulus asked, his breath caught in his throat as Sirius' arms wrapped around his waist.

"You remember what I told you over the summer about Remus?" Sirius whispered into Regulus' ear.

The boy nodded slowly.

"Well one night we were practicing turning into Animagi to accompany him on his transformations and we came across this place" Sirius spoke slowly.

"You're trying to become an Animagus?" Regulus gasped.

"Yes, It's almost a sound transformation we just need to give it a few more practice runs before we can go out and keep Remus company" Sirius replied pressing his lips to Regulus' neck.

"Does the school know? What about the Ministry I hear they keep tabs on all Animagi or those trying to become one, and you're joking right he's a Werewolf he could kill you!" Regulus said quickly, panic rising in his chest.

"No nobody knows apart from James, Peter, Remus, you and I" Sirius began slowly. "Werewolves are only dangerous to humans, I transformed successfully a few times and approached him from a slight distance but he didn't even growl at me" Sirius replied holding Regulus tighter as though frightened he would run away.

Regulus remained silent for a few moments "What is your form?" he asked quietly gazing out across the scenery.

"You want me to show you?" Sirius chuckled and Regulus nodded.

"Alright then, close your eyes" Sirius whispered drawing himself back and pulling out his wand, he still hadn't mastered changing into his Animagi form without the use of a wand yet but had no trouble changing back into a human.

Regulus closed his eyes breathing slowly he heard a loud shuffle behind him and felt a warm wet tongue licking at his right hand. His eyes shot open and he looked down into the eyes of an enormous black dog with thick shaggy fur.

"Sirius?" Regulus jumped back with surprise eyeing up the dog as it padded closer to him.

The dog let out a soft whine and before he knew what was happening the dog tackled him to the grassy ground and began to furiously lick his face.

"Sirius! Oh please…. Stop!" Regulus laughed pushing the dog away.

"I can't believe you managed it" Regulus breathed admiring the dog. It was very difficult to become an Animagi and even more so that he and his friends had managed it being only fifth years at school.

Regulus watched as the dog morphed back into the form of his brother who began to laugh loudly snatching up his wand from the grass a few feet away.

"It was hard work don't get me wrong but well worth it" Sirius grinned stuffing his wand back into his pocket.

"What forms do your friends take?" Regulus asked tilting his head to one side curiously.

"Well Remus is a Werewolf, James is a stag, I'm a dog and Peter is a rat" Sirius replied with a smile.

"Interesting…." Regulus replied thoughtfully.

"But you can't tell anyone about this because we'll be expelled that includes Remus so please don't tell anyone" Sirius said quickly a hint of pleading in his voice.

"You have my word" Regulus smiled and the two boys leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together.

That evening they strolled into the great hall together, parting ways they headed down to their own house tables. It had been a brilliant day, Regulus was asked to meet Sirius straight after dinner again.

"Evening, Regulus" Mulciber greeted as the boy sat down beside him. "Your face looks a bit better tonight"

Regulus stared at him suspiciously.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, I only thought your face was looking a bit better" Mulciber frowned. Regulus had every right to be suspicious of the boy as on several occasions Mulciber had been overly nice to him after he had done something which would either upset Regulus or land him in a lot of trouble such as when he put Honeydukes long lasting chewing gum in a pair of his boxers 'by accident' and he miserably stood and had to shave off the small amount of pubic hair he had so proudly grown at the time to get rid of the chewing gum, Mulciber had then decided to change the colour of Regulus' robes because he thought Regulus was looking a bit dark and depressed, Regulus in turn hexed him a nice pair of bunny ears he had to walk around with for three days after.

"Fair enough…." Regulus eyed him suspiciously again making a mental note to check this things thoroughly.

"What have you been doing all day anyway?" Evan asked curiously.

"Oh I was with Sirius" Regulus replied straight.

"Fair enough, I hope he's not rubbing off on you" Evan replied shovelling a forkful of food into his mouth as Regulus' face burned brick red which didn't go unnoticed by the other boys.

"What's gotten into you?" Avery asked with a frown staring his friend in the face.

"Nothing I'm just too hot" Regulus laughed fanning his face with his hand nervously earning him strange looks from his friends.

"You're a strange one, Black" Snape stared at him hard, his deep black eyes almost penetrating Regulus' skin. He always felt the need to be careful with what he said around Snape, true Severus wouldn't gossip about him and he was extremely trustworthy it was just the unnerving way he went about it.

"You're a sexy one, Snape" Avery growled wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and repeatedly kissing him sloppily on the cheek making Severus blush and giggle like a school girl. Quite a lot of people were staring at them even after Avery had stopped kissing Severus and just sat with his arm around him whispering things in his ear. Severus looked like he was about to explode even some of the students from other tables were having a look at them and whispering amongst themselves.

"Put a lid on it" Mulciber cringed playfully at his friends.

"No thanks, we prefer bareback" Avery grinned sinking his teeth into the tip of Severus' ear. Regulus almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Okay, way too much information there cowboy" Evan cringed and they all burst out laughing.

After dinner, Regulus insisted he had left something in the library to avoid his friends as he hung back in the main entrance for Sirius. He stood and waited behind a statue making himself just visible when he saw Sirius come out laughing an joking with the other three boys.

Sirius gestured up the stairs and then waved his hands signalling ten minutes. Regulus nodded in understanding and shrank back behind the statue to hide.

Waiting for a good few minutes, Regulus eagerly hurried off up the stairs running straight up the enormous staircases where he spotted Sirius hanging around outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What's going on?" Regulus panted as Sirius grabbed him gently by the arm and guided him along the corridor and around a corner pushing him up against a dark shadowed wall so they were both out of sight.

"Okay I'm going to show you something else you can't tell anyone about, it's not mine it's James' but we're gonna need it tonight I robbed his trunk for it" Sirius said in a hushed tone pulling a long silvery piece of material from his schoolbag. On the second glance Regulus realised it was some kind of cloak.

"And you're showing me a random silver cloak because?" Regulus raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Because this isn't just any old cloak, Reg, it's an invisibility cloak and we're going to use it tonight to get you into the Gryffindor tower" Sirius said glancing up and down in case someone was watching.

"The Gryffindor tower? What for?" Regulus was incredibly surprised.

"I don't want you going back into Slytherin until we've sorted those pricks out for what they did to you I won't be able to sleep with the worry and I know you'll be safe with me" Sirius said quickly with a warm smile.

"That's really sweet" Regulus smiled he could feel himself melting a little at his brothers kind words.

"It's true, but anyway put this on and lets get going" Sirius said unfolding the cloak.

"I don't have any of my things with me" Regulus jumped.

"I have things you can use and I have a few of your things from yesterday and one or two bits in my trunk" Sirius smiled flinging the cloak around Regulus' shoulders before he had time to ask why Sirius had been robbing him blind.

The boy looked down and gasped at the sight, it really was an invisibility cloak as his entire lower body and chest was gone. Sirius leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips before lifting the hood up and Regulus' face completely disappeared.

"Okay, stand in front of me and I'll guide you there, you'll need to go in first and then we can go up to the dormitory" Sirius said to supposedly thin air, if anyone saw him they would think he had gone mad and was having a conversation with the wall.

Regulus walked in front of him leaning back slightly, Sirius rested his hand lightly on Regulus' hip as the two walked out of their hiding place and back to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Sirius said to the portrait, the Fat Lady flushed a little fluttering her eyelashes at Sirius and swung forward instantly to let him in. Quickly Regulus climbed through the portrait hole and almost fell out the other side when Sirius bumped into him, he wasn't used to having to do that especially seeing as Slytherin didn't have a portrait hole but instead had a wall that required a password and a small passageway into the common room.

Regulus stopped and stared around the half empty Gryffindor common room. It was draped in red and gold banners, a lovely warm set room with a roaring bright fireplace and large comfortable looking chairs. It had a very relaxed homely appearance which was unlike the dark gothic style of the Slytherin dungeons.

"Come on" Sirius whispered as Regulus followed him past a group of giggling girls and up the staircase into the dormitories.

"Keep the cloak on until I say so, okay?" Sirius smirked to the air beside him before turning the handle and pushing his dormitory door open.

Once again it was very unlike the Slytherin dormitories with it's warm setting, the curtains hanging around the lighter coloured four poster beds were red instead of green and the tower had a much different view outside than the dungeons underneath the lake. Instead of the green and silver serpent banners hung around the room there were red and gold lion ones.

"Where did you go?" James looked up from the Quidditch magazine he was flipping through whilst lounging across his bed. Peter sat in the bed opposite frowning down at the parchment he was writing on and by the looks of things it was herbology homework, Remus was lying on his bed next to Peter and the spare bed next to his must have been Sirius'.

"Oh I just needed some air" Sirius yawned walking over to his bed and Regulus shuffled along quietly behind him.

"So anyway, we just need to add our names to the map and it will be finished, we were thinking of adding our own little sayings for anyone who tried to cast a revealing charm on it, they'll get more than they bargained for when they get an eyeful of insults" James chuckled nodding at the large chunk of parchment sitting on his bedside table.

"Maybe Snivellus will read it sometime, I'd love to write some serious abuse for him" Peter laughed making James grin maniacally.

"Snivellus eh? I'd rather drown that little snake in the lake with my bare hands" he said turning over a page in his magazine, a look of utter disgust washing over his face.

Sirius bit his bottom lip still standing by his bed he looked down at the space next to him he knew where Regulus was standing knowing James' trashing of Snape would upset him.

Sirius pretended to busy himself arranging the books on his bedside table as James jumped off his bed and kicked open his trunk he immediately began to rummage around his nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Has anyone seen my invisibility cloak?" James looked up at both Remus and Peter who were shaking their heads.

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Here it is, James" he said loudly pulling the soft material off of his brother.

James' jaw dropped, Remus sat bolt upright in bed staring from Sirius to Regulus and Peter squealed with surprise.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" Remus exclaimed ogling at Regulus in confusion as Sirius folded the cloak and chucked it across to James' bed.

Regulus' eyes dropped to his shoes and he felt extremely uncomfortable, edging closer to Sirius for comfort.

"Bloody hell what's happened to your face?" James gasped his eyes scanning over Regulus' bruised and battered face.

"He's been having some trouble with some of the other Slytherin's they attacked him yesterday when he didn't have his wand and I don't want him to go back into the Slytherin common room with them in there until this is resolved" Sirius said quickly looking around the room at the mixture of expressions on his friends faces.

"Why did they do that?" Remus asked with a frown.

"You remember when I went over there to stop that red head from punching him out in the great hall? Well it was because he threw food all over Regulus and Reg told him to f off so now he's after him" Sirius replied quickly.

"Ah, haven't you told Slughorn or Dumbledore?" Remus asked again.

"Yeah of course but fat lot of good that'll do on a Sunday" Sirius sighed as he began to pull off his clothes. Standing in his underwear Regulus had to look away from his brother trying not to blush or get aroused as Sirius bent over and pulled a baggy t-shirt from his trunk, grabbing a nightshirt and a plain white t-shirt he held them up.

"Which one?" Sirius asked turning to Regulus.

"Whoa hang on a minute, he's staying here tonight?" James asked slamming his trunk shut.

"Of course" Sirius blinked as Regulus grabbed the t-shirt feeling it was probably a better idea to sleep in his underwear tonight if his brother and room mates were going to do it, in a way it would seem more acceptable to them.

"Where exactly do you think he's gonna sleep?" James replied.

"He can sleep with me, in my bed" Sirius shrugged and Regulus fought desperately hard to keep his face the normal shade of ivory.

"Alright then, I'm going down to the common room see if I can find Evans, you coming Peter?" James asked turning towards the door. The great lump sitting on the bed opposite leapt from his position knocking his homework to the floor and went charging off like a bull after James, the scene was almost comical and Regulus had to bite his finger to stop himself from laughing at the other boy's desperation to be liked.

Sirius reached under his bed, grabbed a clear large bottle out and sat it on the bedside table as Regulus undressed and pulled Sirius' t-shirt over his head. It was too big for Sirius let alone Regulus, if it was any longer it would be like a dress coming down to about three inches above the bottom of his boxer shorts.

"Water for if you get thirsty in the night" he grinned flopping down onto his bed and shuffling over patting the bed beside him for Regulus to lie next to him.

Regulus glanced over at Remus who had pulled out a book and was reading happily before lying on the bed next to his brother.

Sirius turned onto his left side grinning madly and whispered into his little brother's ear "You look gorgeous tonight"

Regulus rolled onto his side to face Sirius as his brother yanked the curtains closed around the whole bed.

"Thanks, so do you" Regulus smiled looking his brother up and down smiling.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" Sirius said at almost a whisper.

"Sure, what is it?" Regulus frowned slightly.

"Remember earlier on today in the broom cupboard when you bumped into my hips by accident and you said something about getting into bed?" Sirius asked nervously his eyes wandering to stare at the curtains and he fidgeted slightly.

Regulus nodded quickly.

"Well I was wondering if you umm…." Sirius began a rosy glow lighting up his cheeks. "If you might like to…." Sirius blushed again nervously.

"If I might like to what? Sirius what are you on about?" Regulus giggled quietly.

"If you'd like to you know, go to the room of requirement with me on Friday night or maybe if it's empty in here and like" Sirius stammered before taking a deep breath and gazing into his brothers eyes. "Let me make love to you"

Regulus' heart skipped a beat and his mouth fell open he was at a loss for words.

"I'll understand if you don't want to, that's fine but I'd really like for me to show you how much I love you" Sirius said quickly searching Regulus' face.

"I'd really like that" Regulus beamed, Sirius could feel a grin spreading across his face as Regulus pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart panting quietly a few moments later.

"I love you, Sirius" Regulus smiled his brother threw the covers over them and pulled Regulus into his chest.

"I love you too, Reg, so very much" Sirius breathed gently running his fingers through Regulus' hair closing his eyes.

An adorable sight of two brothers and lovers lay curled in each others arms blissfully sleeping dreaming of the approaching weekend they would finally lose their virginities to one another….


	6. Chapter 6 Big Brother Black

"Do you think we should wake them, it's getting a bit late?" Remus asked James as they stood fully dressed in their school robes in the dormitory staring over to where the red curtains were still drawn around Sirius' bed.

"Be kind of awkward…. You do it" James said giving Remus a shove in the direction of the bed.

Remus glared at his bespectacled friend for a moment before walking slowly over to the bed. Stopping in front of the curtain he reached a hand out and paused debating whether or not he should open it. Leaning closer he could still hear the faint sounds of their even slow breathing and rolled his eyes.

Taking a deep breath he parted the curtains and peeked inside. His eyebrows shot into his hairline when he saw Regulus lying still sleeping peacefully facing him, Sirius was pressed against his back curled up tightly against him with his arms wrapped around his brother's waist and his face buried in the back of his hair covered neck.

"James, come see this" Remus hissed and James came walking over quietly, peering through the curtain he smirked.

"Oi, you two, wake up!" he said loudly.

Regulus' eyes cracked open and he stared confusedly for a few moments before they came into focus and he was face to face with Remus and James. Letting out a yelp of surprise he woke Sirius in the process.

"What's happening, what's going on?" Sirius asked blinking himself awake.

"Aww don't you just look so cute, mummy's little Princes" James teased as Regulus lay staring up at him with the guiltiest expression on his face, Sirius didn't even look slightly alarmed by the situation.

"Shut up James" Sirius growled playfully.

"Why Padfoot, what are you going to do, cuddle me to death?" James and Remus chuckled.

"I always cuddle Reg" he yawned and Regulus relaxed slightly, they hadn't suspected anything.

"Yeah we know you do, we're only messing with you Pads" Remus laughed.

"What's the problem, why did you wake us?" Sirius asked with a slight frown.

"Well it's getting late and not only will you miss breakfast if we let you stay in much longer, you would be late for lessons" Remus replied as the two boys sat up.

"Moony, Moony, Moony, always worried about being late for lessons" Sirius shook his head tutting at his friend.

"I'm being serious! If you're late I'm not bailing you out" Remus replied as he and James swung back out of the curtain grabbed their things and headed for the door.

"See you guys down there" James called slamming the door behind them. Peter had already gone down for breakfast as he couldn't possibly wait another minute to eat, as usual.

"That was a close one" Regulus sighed rubbing his tired eyes as Sirius opened the curtains around his bed.

"Not really, they didn't suspect anything we're brothers and we always hug so ya know" Sirius shrugged pulling some of Regulus' things from his trunk and handing them over to him.

"Have you been stealing my things again?" Regulus chuckled as he began to change his clothes.

"Uhh…. Maybe?" Sirius grinned cheekily and Regulus playfully batted his arm.

"I can't help it, I love your smell" Sirius grinned grabbing Regulus around the waist and pulling him back against him.

"And I love yours, and your…. Taste" Regulus grinned making Sirius shudder.

"You kinky little bitch" Sirius teased kissing his brother on the cheek.

Ten minutes later they were washed and ready to go.

"Here put the cloak on so we can make an escape" Sirius said handing Regulus James' invisibility cloak which he had left sitting on top of his trunk for them to use.

"Okay" Regulus grinned taking the silvery material from Sirius' hand.

Sirius watched his brother throw the material around himself before opening the door and letting him through first. Carefully they made their way down through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

"Come on, this way" Sirius led Regulus back up to their hiding spot from the previous night and pulled the cloak off of him.

The second, Regulus' face came into view, Sirius lunged forward pressing their lips tightly together for about two minutes before he pulled back panting for air.

"Sirius we could have been seen!" Regulus gasped a smile still curling in the corners of his mouth.

"But isn't that what makes it so fun?" Sirius purred tracing Regulus' jaw line with his right index finger.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me again" Regulus grinned grabbing Sirius around the back of the neck and pulling him forward.

Five minutes later the pair of them ran down the staircases laughing hysterically almost knocking Professor McGonagall over in the process.

"Sorry Professor!" Sirius yelled back at her before she had a chance to say anything or stop him as they hurtled down the stairs and into the great hall skidding to a halt just inside the door. The room was still packed with students chatting and happily eating their breakfast.

"I'll see you later on, Reg, love you" Sirius said winking at his brother.

"Love you too" Regulus grinned before hurrying over to join his friends for breakfast.

The day was drifting by at a horribly slow pace. Professor Binn's lesson just seemed to drag on forever, even worse than usual as his slow monotone voice droned on for an hour and a half. Regulus took several notes but didn't manage to get very many feeling his mind wandering back to the previous evening.

Sirius had asked him if he wanted to have sex, actually have sex with him. No. Not have sex, make love. Regulus always knew there was a difference between the two, anyone could have sex they didn't have to even like each other very much but making love was different, it's what couples who truly loved each other did as a way of expressing their love to one another. Regulus felt a small smile creeping up onto his face. This weekend would be his turn at it, he was nervous about what it would feel like maybe he should ask Severus a bit more about it before then see if he could get some tips but being careful not to make Severus suspicious of his intentions.

At the end of the lesson it was lunch break, Regulus decided to go outside and enjoy the last few days of the decent weather before it turned bitter.

Heading down into the entrance hall he left through the courtyard towards the covered bridge and walked right across it. There were lots of other students in the grounds frolicking in the grass, sitting down by the lakeside or even in the distance talking to Hagrid down at his hut.

The sun was shining and the sky was clear, it was still pretty warm out being early September but the slight chill in the breeze told him that winter would soon be on its way.

Making his way over to the trees he dropped down in the shade his back pressed against the trunk and pulled out a book. Opening it he began flipping through the pages looking for something interesting to read when something caught his attention.

"Hey Regulus, over here" a voice called to him and he looked up, just up from him a little way at the side of the cliff were his friends all huddled together by the largest tree.

Slowly he closed the book and stuck it back in his bag. Getting to his feet he glanced around before following his friends beckoning voices.

"Why are you hiding in the trees?" Regulus asked as he approached them all standing grinning at him madly.

"We've got something for you" Avery said grinning he looked at Severus whose hands were behind his back.

"What is it?" Regulus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Something wasn't right with the way they were acting and sneaking around in the trees in broad daylight together.

"Well…. Seeing as you missed out on our little fun on Saturday night, we thought it would be nice for you to have some of your own" Severus smirked, his hands still behind his back.

"I'm not sure I follow" Regulus asked starting to feel very worried.

The other four boys exchanged glances before Severus spoke again.

"I saved you some, thought you'd like to try it seeing as you couldn't make it with us" he grinned holding his hands out, in one was a rolled joint and the other a bottle filled with a few inches of liquid, corked to keep the smoke inside.

Regulus' eyes widened and he took a step back nervously.

"No thanks, I'm fine I've still got lessons this afternoon" he said quickly feeling panic rising in his chest.

"Come on, I've gone to lessons completely off my face before and nothing happened to me, just try a little bit" Severus nodded down at them and took a step closer to Regulus.

"No I-I'm alright" Regulus stammered nervously watching Severus uncork the bottle, rest his lips in the brim and inhale deeply through his mouth. The smoke slowly exhaled through his nose and he grinned at Regulus.

"See…. It's easy stuff" Mulciber pointed as Severus held the bottle out to Regulus who refused to take it.

"I don't want to" he said turning to walk away when Avery grabbed hold of him.

Icy fear gripped at his heart as Avery spun him around, he struggled and tried to break free.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you just try a bit and we'll let you go, we're your mates" Mulciber said as he and Evan edged a little closer.

"What part of no don't you understand?" Regulus squealed managing to wrench an arm loose.

"The whole thing" Evan stated bluntly watching as Mulciber took the joint and lit it with the tip of his wand.

Regulus stared wide eyed as his friends passed it around amongst them taking a small drag each and offering it to Regulus who yanked himself free.

"Help!" he called out frantically looking around for someone to help him.

"HELP ME!" he shrieked his eyes darting from the castle to the lakeside when his heart gave a leap of hope.

"SIRIUS, HELP ME!" Regulus screamed at the top of his voice as Avery tried to grab hold of him again pinning him against him Severus approached with the bottle.

"NOO! SIRIUS, HELP ME!" Regulus shrieked hysterically as Mulciber grabbed the bottle from Snape's hands and held onto Regulus' nose with the other he forced the bottle underneath his lips the smoke burning against his skin as he held his breath.

"Just breathe it in for fucks sake!" Mulciber snapped.

Down at the lake….

"I swear someone just called my name" Sirius said sitting up from where he was lying on his stomach by the water's edge and peering around him.

"I think you're imagining things, Padfoot" Peter shook his head gazing out across the water.

"No he's not I heard it too" Remus said sitting upright.

In The Trees….

Regulus thought he was going to die, he couldn't hold his breath for any longer and was struggling with all his might to get loose.

"Just BREATHE IT IN!" Mulciber snapped.

Regulus finally gave in, unable to breathe he took a massive gulp of air and smoke through his mouth it instantly rushed to his head and he felt extremely dizzy. It was a hot feeling a massive rush to his head and his vision blurred slightly with the second deep breath he relaxed.

Avery let go of him as he staggered back a little way. Mulciber jammed the bottle under his mouth again as Evan burst out into laughter when Regulus inhaled another deep breath.

He swung around dizzily staring over at the lake, everything seemed to be slowing down but he screamed out again.

"SIRIUS HELP!" he shrieked waving his arms around trying to hold his balance as he did so.

At the Lakeside….

"Someone is calling you" James sat up abruptly.

Sirius jumped to his feet and looked up towards the trees, he made out Regulus' figure in the distance being grabbed by someone that looked suspiciously like Avery and Mulciber forcing something in his hand towards his brothers face.

"Regulus!" Sirius yelled bolting full speed across the grounds stumbling a little at some loose rocks as he hurtled towards them.

James, Remus and Peter got to their feet and began to run after him.

In The Trees….

"Stoned yet?" Severus chuckled as they forced the joint into Regulus' mouth forcing him to puff on it a few times before they pulled it away.

Regulus' head was spinning when the bottle appeared under his mouth again he felt that familiar rushing sensation when a voice broke through to him.

"Regulus!" Sirius called out breathing heavily he skidded to a halt gazing around at the scene. Regulus hanging limply in Avery's arms whilst Severus was standing gaping at him with Evan laughing hysterically and Mulciber holding the joint and the bottle in his hands.

"What the fuck is happening?" Sirius demanded his body shaking with rage as Avery let go of Regulus who fell slumped to the floor.

"We were only having some fun" Mulciber replied.

Without even thinking, Sirius swung his arm around and punched Avery square in the face, pulling out his wand he cried out "Stupefy" stunning Severus who was knocked back a few feet.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, mate?" Evan yelled pulling out his own wand along with Mulciber and Avery.

"Sirius, what's happening?" James called as they stopped a few feet behind him gasping for breath. Noticing the three wands pointed at Sirius the Marauders quickly drew their own.

"These little shits were forcing Reg to take drugs" Sirius spoke his eyes dropping to his brother and he fell to his knees ignoring the three wands pointed directly at him he crawled over to him.

"I'm a Prefect, I could have you all expelled for this!" Remus said proudly flashing his silver prefects badge and pointing his wand dangerously at Mulciber's chest.

Mulciber swallowed.

"Forget this" he shouted grabbing hold of Evan he began to belt down the grounds, Avery following after them as Severus jumped to his feet and bolted along behind.

"Flipendo!" James called aiming at them but it missed Evan's legs by mere inches.

"Fuck it, we're going after them" Remus shouted. "Are you going to be alright staying with him?" he turned quickly to Sirius.

"Yes I'll be fine, James, leave me the cloak so I can get him up to the dorm" Sirius said quickly.

James reached into his back, pulled out the cloak and threw it onto the grass before nodding at his friend and all of them set off at a run after the four Slytherin's who were running back towards the castle.

Sirius watched them go before turning his attention back to his little brother who was lying dazed in the grass.

"Regulus?" Sirius spoke softly as he gazed up into his brother's face feeling extremely dizzy and lightheaded as though he could just rise up into the air as if he had the power to do anything in the world.

"Sirius?" Regulus replied with a toothy grin.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked helping his brother sit up.

Regulus took some deep breaths and got slowly and very shakily to his feet, he felt very strange, very bright and light but at the same time he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Come on, let's get you back to the dormitory" Sirius said, picking up the cloak he tucked it in his bag and slung his arm around his brothers waist to support him as they slowly walked back to the castle.

Regulus was looking very pale, his eyes were bloodshot and he was dazed and looked absolutely blitzed. Anger burned inside of Sirius, how could those filthy little Slytherin's do something like this to their so called friend, especially Regulus, innocent little Regulus.

He gritted his teeth as they walked through the entrance hall, Regulus was swaying slightly and Sirius dragged him behind a statue to throw the cloak over him so nobody could see what state he was in.

It wasn't long before they snuck through the portrait hole with a great amount of difficulty and made their way up into the dormitory. As soon as they were inside Sirius pulled the cloak off of his brother tossing it onto James' bed he guided Regulus over to his own bed.

"You need to lie down" Sirius said calmly helping his brother onto the bed he watched as Regulus kicked off his shoes almost falling over in the process and pulled off his tie throwing it to the floor. Sirius helped him out of his cloak and school jumper before laying him down on his side.

"Sirius…." Regulus groaned his vision still blurring. He felt strange, very strange, like he was indestructible but at the same time like he was going to fall into the depths of nothing. Whatever it was they had given him it was clearly way too much for a first timer.

"Don't worry Reg, I'm here" Sirius smiled kissing him on his forehead as he knelt by the side of the bed in front of his brother's face.

"Don't go anywhere I don't feel very good" Regulus slurred blinking several times at his brother shaking slightly.

"I'm not, I promise you just need to relax and come down slowly" Sirius spoke in a gentle voice.

"Feel sick…." Regulus groaned clutching at his stomach and feeling even dizzier.

Sirius' eyes widened and he reached under his bed pulling out the plastic basin he had used himself once when he had accidentally eaten a few too many puking pastels.

"You can be sick in here if you need to just try to stay calm, you're safe here" Sirius smiled running his fingers through his brother's silky hair.

Regulus sat himself up slowly propping himself up against the headboard of the bed.

Sirius placed the bowl on his lap and moved around to the other side of the bed climbing on next to his brother and gently wrapped an arm around his slim waist watching him breathe heavily for a few moments and then vomit violently into the basin.

"It's alright, Reg get it all up" Sirius spoke gently into his brothers ear rubbing his back for him as he heaved again.

"I feel like shit…." Regulus groaned as Sirius handed him a tissue to wipe his mouth on.

"You'll be fine, baby you have me to look after you" Sirius smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Like a sexy nurse?" Regulus smirked closing his eyes.

"Yes like a sexy- HEY!" Sirius laughed as the door opened and the others came back in pink in the face from running.

Closing the door behind them they went straight over to Sirius' bed.

"Are you alright, Regulus?" Remus asked quietly as the boy cracked his eyes open to stare at the werewolf.

"I feel like utter crap" he grumbled.

"He keeps being sick and he's really dizzy" Sirius nodded to the basin with Regulus' vomit swilling around the bottom of it.

"Oh nice" James grimaced looking away.

"I think I might have something for that" said Remus walking over to his trunk he rummaged around in it for a few moments before pulling out a small vial and handing it to Regulus.

"I used to take it whenever I threw up, it works" he smiled as Regulus took the top off and downed it quickly.

"Thank you" he smiled weakly.

"You see, not all Slytherin's are rude and horrible" Sirius said mainly to James and Peter.

"Regulus you have proved us wrong, not all Slytherin's are disgusting and nasty" James chuckled and Regulus smiled a little at his comment.

"I think…." Regulus said before launching himself forward and vomiting into the basin making the others cringe and take a few steps back turning their heads away as he coughed and spluttered the rest of it up.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on them, I can't believe they did that" Sirius growled angrily rubbing on Regulus' back.

"What was it they gave you anyway?" Peter asked moving to go and sit on his own bed.

Regulus shook his head. "Some kind of potion, there wasn't much in the bottle but it was letting off these really strong fumes and a joint" Regulus replied feeling himself slowly starting to come down, he felt terrible.

"They forced you to take it?" James asked dropping down onto his own bed. Remus moved at sat on his own bed which was right next to Sirius'.

"Yeah, I told them I didn't want to because they were doing it on…. Saturday night I think it was" Regulus said frowning slightly as he put the basin down at the side of the bed and lay on his side facing Remus.

"You need to tell Remus, he's a Prefect he can get them into serious trouble" Sirius said calmly stroking his brother's hair.

Regulus remained quiet for a moment partly because he was feeling so bad and partly because he was unsure whether or not to give the full details to Lupin.

"Yeah, it must have been Saturday night because it was the same night Avery fucked Severus…." He slurred a little closing his eyes and relaxing into the bed.

The room fell very awkwardly silent. James went to laugh but Sirius glared at him and shook his head as if to say 'not now'.

"They asked me if I wanted to take some but I said I didn't so Avery grabbed hold of me" Regulus said thoughtfully. "Mulciber forced the bottle under my mouth and held my nose so eventually I had to breathe it in through my mouth and felt a really bad rush to my head" Regulus spoke again.

"I tried to get free several times but I couldn't because Avery was stronger, I was screaming for help and they forced the joint in my mouth and made me take some of that too" he continued speaking very slowly still feeling high.

"Then Sirius came?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Sirius came and Avery dropped me, I felt so dizzy and I felt completely out of it so I just fell to the ground" Regulus replied he could feel himself drifting off slightly as he spoke.

"They must have given you an awful lot" James frowned slightly and Regulus nodded.

Later on, James, Remus and Peter came back from dinner bringing Sirius and Regulus some food with them. Leaving it on their bedside tables they sat on their own beds.

Regulus had come down a few hours ago and was now sleeping peacefully nestled against Sirius' chest. He hadn't been sick since Remus had given him the potion to drink.

"None of them were down at dinner" James informed Sirius quickly.

"I'm not surprised, they're probably hiding down in the dungeons scared shitless wondering when Dumbledore will come after them" Sirius replied.

"We haven't told Dumbledore yet" Peter blinked butting in on the conversation.

"I know but they seem to think we have and they will be shitting it until they actually do get in trouble for it" James replied.

The murmur of voices made Regulus stir. His eyes fluttered open behind heavy dark lashes and he gazed into Sirius' shirt clad chest.

"Sirius?" he asked quietly as his brothers eyes shot down.

"Hi, Reg, how are you feeling?" he smiled brushing some of Regulus' dark hair from his face as the younger boy pulled himself up a bit higher on the bed.

"A little better, still feeling rough though" Regulus groaned stretching out his loins like a cat.

"You'll be alright by tomorrow don't worry about it" Sirius smiled. "By the way, you're staying up here until I decide it's safe for you to go back into Slytherin" he added.

"Serious?" Regulus asked gazing into his brothers eyes.

"Reg what have I told you before? My name is Sirius, not serious" he joked making Regulus stick his tongue out at him like a child.

That night when they were both changed and lying in bed with the curtains pulled around them Sirius grinned pulling Regulus into a passionate kiss.

"Are we still on for Friday?" he purred into Regulus' ear, a knee planted on each side of Regulus' hips as he leaned and began to neck his brother.

"Of course we are" Regulus grinned enjoying the feeling of Sirius' lips against his warm skin.

"Good because I really do love you, you know" Sirius smiled drawing back to gaze into Regulus' misty grey eyes.

"And I love you too, thank you for helping me today" Regulus smiled draping his arms around Sirius' neck.

The next morning they were up and dressed earlier than the previous day. Sneaking down and out of the common room they had a quick make out session in their hiding spot before hurrying down to breakfast.

"You're sitting with us" Sirius said flatly grabbing hold of Regulus by the arm before he could protest and dragging him over to the Gryffindor table.

A large burly sixth year looked up from his plate of sausages to glare and looked as if he was about to say something when Sirius turned to stare full on at him and he seemingly changed his mind returning to his breakfast.

"Don't look so worried, nobody will say anything to you with us here" James chuckled looking at the worried expression on Regulus' face. He was surrounded by what was supposed to be the enemy and sitting in their territory.

Once they had finished eating they headed out into the main entrance together laughing, even Regulus was surprisingly finding Sirius' friends to be quite amusing when he had always thought before that they were a menace.

"Well, well, well guys look who it is" Sirius pointed to the group of Slytherin's handing around by the statue glaring at the first year students that dared to walk past.

"Are those the guys that attacked you?" Remus asked.

Regulus nodded quickly as Sirius nudged James in the side and they began striding towards them.

"No, Sirius!" Regulus grabbed him by the arm trying to stop him.

"I'm paying him back for what he did to you, don't worry they won't do anything with us here" Sirius smiled as they continued to walk towards them.

"Alright, boys?" Sirius said grinning maliciously at them as they drew close enough.

"What do you want, Black?" Dylan asked straightening himself up and glaring Sirius up and down.

"I want to know what your problem is with my little brother" Sirius said bluntly attracting the attention of some of the passers-by.

"He's a pathetic little faggot just like you, I warned him if he told you or anyone else I'd come back and get him twice as hard" Dylan chuckled as his friends stood close behind smirking amongst themselves.

"Yeah and then he goes running both to big brother Black and Dumbledore" Logan laughed nastily at them.

"So who's it going to be first then, Sirius or Regulus?" Dylan cracked his rather large knuckles as Sirius' hand discreetly slipped into his pocket and clutched his wand.

"Oh I don't know…. How about…. You're underpants!" Sirius ripped his wand from his robes in less than a second and a bright flash of light later, Dylan's robes were hanging over his head revealing his grubby green briefs off to the entire entrance hall who roared with laughter.

Dolohov pulled his wand out but Regulus was too fast for him.

"Expelliarmus!" he called and the wand shot away hitting a wall far behind them before rolling into the dungeon corridor.

"Put me down!" Dylan roared as James and Remus disarmed his other two friends.

"Say please" Sirius said loudly.

Dylan let out a scream of rage.

"Sorry mate, we don't speak troll" James laughed leaning against Sirius' right shoulder.

"You'll put me down right this fucking instant!" Dylan yelled struggling but unable to break himself free.

"You have to say the magic word" Sirius grinned twirling his wand so Dylan began to rotate around in a circle like a large piece of meat hanging from the ceiling.

Dylan continued to struggle for a few more seconds before Sirius decided to spin him faster.

"Alright, please!" he shouted. "Now let me go!"

"Certainly" Sirius flicked his wand and Dylan fell to the floor in a crumpled mess.

"Now, apologise to Reg you great ugly brute" James demanded pointing his own wand at Dylan.

"I'm not apologising to him" Dylan spat.

"Alright then" James laughed "Colovaria" he said clearly and with a flick of his wand, Dylan's hair changed from its usual shade of red to bright green and hanging around his elbows in length.

More laughter roared out from the watching crowd.

"My hair! You dick, change it back!" Dylan bellowed as his friends began searching for their wands. Logan spotted his a few feet away and made a dive for it.

"Oh no you don't, Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius said aiming his wand at the boy who keeled over rigid unable to pick up his wand.

"Fucking apologise to my brother" Sirius snarled pointing his wand dangerously close to Dylan's nose, a few angry red sparks shooting out of it.

"Sorry" he grumbled glaring at Regulus.

"Didn't quite catch that, do it properly" Sirius hissed, more angry sparks shooting out of his wand and burning Dylan's nose slightly in the process.

"I said I'm sorry" Dylan spoke as calmly as possible staring at Regulus hoping that Sirius wasn't about to blast his nose off.

"Good…. Now, kiss his feet and be gone" Sirius grinned nastily his eyes dancing excitedly at the look of horror washing over the Slytherin's face.

"You've got to be kidding me" Dylan rolled his eyes.

"DO IT!" Sirius shouted making him jump slightly with fright.

Leaning down he moved towards Regulus and pressed his lips to each of Regulus' shoes muttering his apology before standing up straight.

"No fuck off" Sirius shouted watching Dylan back away quickly, his friends seeming to forget their wands hurried after him, his bright green hair streaming along behind him as he disappeared out of sight.

James muttered the counter curse at Logan who sprang to his feet running off down the dungeon corridor after his friends.

The Marauders and Regulus stood laughing and hi-fiving each other when Sirius turned to Regulus grinning madly.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Regulus grinned feeling much better about the incident that happened the other day.

"Thank you Reg, I just wanted to make sure I paid those guys back for what they did to my little brother" he grinned.

"They got what they deserved, anyway if we don't get going we're gonna be late and end up in detention…. Again" James said checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Alright, I'll come and meet you at lunchtime outside your classroom just to be on the safe side, alright?" Sirius smiled and Regulus nodded eagerly.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to Regulus' forehead.

"See you later" he waved.

"Bye!" Regulus called after him as his brother disappeared up the flights of stairs.

Sighing to himself with happiness he strolled off to lessons. Who knew his brother could be so creatively funny, although Regulus didn't really agree with making a show of people publically he did admit that they deserved what they got and it wouldn't do them any harm to be taken down a few pegs.

With the thoughts of the approaching weekend on his mind, Regulus walked into class….


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Romance

By the time Thursday evening came around, Regulus was feeling a little nervous. He still hadn't been back into the Slytherin common room or spoken to his so called friends who were skulking around keeping well out of the way looking extremely guilty.

He sat cross legged on Sirius' bed next to his brother and they were all in deep conversation with his friends.

"Regulus?" James asked curiously folding his hands behind his head and lounging across his bed.

"Yes?" the younger boy replied.

"The other day you said something that got me thinking…." James began frowning slightly as he stared over at the Slytherin.

"What's that?" Regulus asked confusedly trying to remember what it might have been.

"When you came back here and when Remus questioned you about what happened with your friends, you said something that almost slipped my notice" he continued.

Regulus blinked.

"It might have been drug induced confusion but you openly stated that Avery had Fucked Snape" James continued to stare at the smaller boy as a light clicked on in his head.

"Oh yeah, they had sex last Saturday night" Regulus replied feeling Sirius flop back against the pillows laughing along with the rest of his friends.

"You're joking with us right?" Peter laughed.

"No of course not, they're a couple, did you not know that?" he looked around at each of the boys in the room shaking their heads.

"They've been hugging, flirting and sometimes kissing each other publically, the other day when I was coming out of potions I saw Avery pinning Severus to the wall sticking his tongue down his throat and Slughorn came out of the classroom and dropped all of his things with shock" Regulus chuckled slightly.

"Oh dear, that's news to us" James laughed wiping a tear from his face.

"Anything else you think you should tell them about your slippery little Slytherin pals?" Sirius smirked rolling onto his stomach as Regulus turned over onto his to lie beside him.

"Well, last week they had me play a game of truth or dare with them and Avery had robbed some Veritaserum from Slughorn, Evan's slept with five guys and two girls, Severus had never kissed anyone which we got out of him in a truth and then made him tongue Avery for two minutes, turns out they had liked each other since like second year so they ended up getting together" Regulus replied thoughtfully. "Oh and that Severus gets stoned so on Saturday he took the others with him, he had asked me to go but I said no and the next morning was when I found out they'd done it, turns out they had sex twice in the same night and they were both virgins!"

"That's bloody hilarious…. And nauseating" James roared with laughter.

"You can't say that I told you, blame Evan or something" Regulus said quickly.

"Don't worry, we won't say it was you" Peter giggled.

"Anything else you think you should share?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow slightly. Normally he wasn't one to join in on things like this but curiosity got the better of him and he had to learn more.

"Uhh Evan made out with Lucius Malfoy the day he left Hogwarts" Regulus continued making everyone in the room shriek with laughter once again.

"Never realised there was so much fun to be had down in Slytherin" James chuckled.

"Fancy going to bed?" Sirius yawned sliding down under the bed covers with Regulus still lying on top of them.

"Sure, I am pretty tired" he nodded climbing in next to his brother.

"Night guys" Sirius called and they all let out a resounding 'goodnight' before the curtains closed around the bed.

Regulus immediately turned and snuggled into Sirius sighing happily.

"Looking forward to tomorrow night?" Sirius grinned pulling his brother into his arms in a warm embrace.

"Of course, a little nervous but excited" Regulus nodded. "You?"

"Very much so" Sirius smiled.

The next day dragged by unbearably slowly, Regulus became more nervous and excited as the day went on and when it came to dinner time he could barely contain his excitement.

"You alright, Reg?" Sirius asked shooting him a knowing look.

Regulus nodded quickly as James cleared his throat.

"We won't really be able to work on the map tonight guys, Peter and I have detention with Filch until god knows what time" he sighed shoving his food around his plate with his fork.

"What for?" Sirius asked casually as he reached under the table and gave Regulus' thigh a little squeeze.

"Apparently someone let off a bunch of Filibuster fireworks in the boys toilets on the fourth floor and Filch reckons for some unknown reason that it was us when we were supposed to be in lesson, either way it blew half the toilet apart" James replied with a smirk.

"Well that's because you did have a whole box full of fireworks the other day and you just so happened to be planning on letting them off in the boy's toilets" Remus replied.

"Yeah but oh well he wouldn't listen and threatened detention or disembowelment" James half shrugged.

"Fair enough, and I'm on patrol this evening until two" Remus sighed. Although he liked being a prefect, Remus Lupin also liked to be in bed by midnight and sleep in until late.

Regulus' heart gave a small leap in his chest that meant they had the dormitory to themselves and wouldn't have to sneak off to the room of requirement and possibly run into Lupin himself on the way.

"Oh well we're just gonna stay in the dormitory and hang out like" Sirius shrugged and the others nodded.

"Wish we could do that…." Remus sighed and Regulus almost choked on his food.

After dinner they saw James, Peter and Remus off in the entrance hall as they parted ways and the two brothers headed up towards the Gryffindor tower.

Regulus started to feel nervous as they passed the portrait of the fat lady who kept fluttering her eyelashes every time she saw Sirius. They rounded the corner and hid against the wall.

"Here" Sirius smiled chucking the cloak over him and guiding him back along the corridor a few minutes later towards the fat lady.

"Mumbulus Mimbletonia" Sirius said winking at the plump woman who swung forward before he had even finished the password. Regulus hopped through the portrait hole and felt Sirius' hand on his hip in the packed common room.

"Come on" he whispered guiding an invisible Regulus towards the dormitory stairs. They stopped outside the room.

"Wait here a second, don't take the cloak off" Sirius smiled to seemingly thin air and Regulus nodded, although he could not be seen.

Regulus watched as Sirius slipped into the dormitory and he waited, and waited. It was moments later that Sirius appeared at the door holding it open barely a crack.

"Take off the cloak and close your eyes" he said in a low voice. Regulus obliged and pulled the cloak off shutting his eyes tightly he felt Sirius' hand gently pull him forward into the room shutting the door behind them.

"Defigo" Sirius said pointing his wand at the door and it locked abruptly. Stuffing his wand into his pocket he threw the invisibility cloak onto James' bed before guiding a blinded Regulus forward very slowly holding both of his hands.

They stopped and Sirius smirked walking to stand behind Regulus, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist and bringing his lips to his ear.

"Open your eyes" he murmured and Regulus' eyes fluttered open.

He gasped.

Sirius' bed was made incredibly neatly, all of his white sheeted pillows had been over fluffed, the red bed spread was clean and fresh and had been scattered with what appeared to be rose petals but they had been enchanted to sparkle. The drapes had been hung looser around the bed making it appear even more alluring and there were dozens of floating candles hovering around the bed apart from them the room was in complete darkness. The rose petals were sparkling merrily in the soft romantic light.

"Sirius it's gorgeous…." Regulus breathed feeling his brother smirking against his neck.

"I'm glad you like it, but it's still not as gorgeous as you" Sirius breathed as Regulus turned around.

Leaning in, Regulus draped his arms around his brother's neck and brought their lips together in a warm tender kiss. Sirius' arms snaked their way around Regulus further resting in the small of his back he pulled the boy up against him, one hand making its way up into the younger boy's long ebony locks.

Regulus let out of a soft moan against his brother's lips as their mouths parted slightly as they continued to kiss in slow loving motions.

Sirius' hands slowly unclasped the front of his cloak allowing it to fall smoothly to the floor around their feet along with Regulus' tie. Regulus' hands followed slowly removing Sirius' cloak and tie before heading for his jumper. They broke the kiss as the boy's pulled each other's school jumpers over their heads and threw them to the side.

Leaning back in, Sirius' tongue traced along Regulus' bottom lip begging for entrance, a small gasp escaped Regulus' warm mouth and Sirius' tongue slipped inside, gently flicking along the end of Regulus' own. He drew back a little so their mouths were slightly apart and continued to gently flick his tongue against Regulus' making the boy moan quietly before cupping his face gently in one hand and sliding his tongue fully into Regulus' mouth again.

Sirius groaned, his hands moving again and very slowly undoing each of the buttons on Regulus' school shirt exposing his supple ivory skin. He gently pushed the shirt back as it fell from Regulus' small shoulders falling to the ground along with the other garments. His fingers began a trail from Regulus' sensitive exposed neck along down ever so slightly touching his skin bumping over his sharp collar bone and down to a nipple gently probing at it with his fingers teasing it feeling the boy shudder slightly under his gently touch.

"Regulus…." Sirius moaned softly as his brother unbuttoned his shirt teasingly slowly and pulling it from his body throwing it to the side, his hands went straight for his brother's sides thoroughly exploring his brother's slender torso stopping to tweak at his small pink nipples.

Breaking the kiss, Sirius went straight for Regulus' neck, his lips coming to rest at the pulse point as he began to suckle on it making his brother groan and entangle his fingers in his hair.

He gently sank his pearly white teeth in and leaned back to smirk and admire the angry red mark left in his wake before he slowly planted sweet kisses down the smaller boy's neck, nipping gently at his collar bone he continued down towards his oh so sensitive nipple.

Regulus gasped loudly as Sirius' tongue swirled around the areola of his nipple before he nipped lightly on the rosy pink nipple until it stood on end. Moving across his brother's chest in short kisses he did the same to the other one.

Regulus and Sirius kicked off their shoes as Sirius pressed his lips firmly to Regulus', their tongues instantly becoming trapped in a battle for dominance over Sirius' mouth.

"Oh God, Sirius" Regulus moaned as his brothers hands made their way down his body stopping to un-pop the top button on his trousers and teasingly slowly drag his zip down tooth by tooth.

Sirius slowly shifted the fabric over his small hips hearing them slump to the ground around his ankles. Regulus quickly stepped out of them and reached for Sirius' trousers. Slowly he opened them and glanced down as they dropped to the floor. Sirius kicked them away before grabbing Regulus by the hips and guiding him towards the bed.

He carefully pushed his brother down onto the petal clad bed so he was lying against the comfortable fluffed pillows before Sirius moved onto the bed gazing into his brother's misty grey eyes and spread his legs. Crawling in between them he lay across his brother feeling the warmth of his body radiating against his skin. He captured Regulus' kiss swollen lips in his own and brushed their cloth encased throbbing members together making them both hiss with pleasure.

Instead of moving in to deepen the kiss, Sirius drew Regulus' lower lip into his mouth sucking on it lightly before nipping carefully on it earning a soft gasp from his brother.

Pulling back slightly, Regulus smiled before pressing his lips to Sirius' in a feather light kiss inhaling through his mouth a little drawing some of Sirius' air into his own. Sirius moaned as Regulus did it again and bucked his hips into Regulus' their members rubbing together.

Sirius drew back, propping himself up in his knees his fingers tucked into the waistband of his brothers underwear which were the smallest tightest pair he had seen. He chuckled slightly gazing into Regulus' flushed face.

"I thought they were sexy, I only wore them because I thought you'd like them" he blushed but thankfully it wasn't so noticeable in the soft romantic glow of the candles.

"They are very sexy, but I think they would be much sexier on the floor" Sirius grinned before pulling them down and off in one swift movement leaving Regulus lying fully exposed in front of him.

Sirius bit his bottom lip as he gazed lovingly down at his younger brother lying sprawled across the bed, his legs parted, his face flushed with arousal and his erection throbbing, one hand draped against the pillows above his head.

"Reg you're bloody gorgeous" Sirius breathed leaning in to press his lips to Regulus' again in a hot passionate kiss.

"So are you" Regulus breathed his hands trailing down his brothers body to his loose boxer shorts and pulling them down far enough for Sirius to rid them himself with a good kick.

Breaking the kiss, Sirius' lips began to press soft sweet kisses along his brother's jawline and slowly down his neck stopping to flick his tongue across the love mark before continuing his journey down.

"Sirius…." Regulus moaned as his brothers soft lips trailed kisses down his navel, moving lower still past the sprinkling of dark hair around his member. Moving lower still he pushed Regulus' legs up so his feet were pressed flat against the sheets and planted small kisses on the insides of his thighs earning more moans of delight from the pretty boy above.

Sirius followed the line and gently nuzzled his brother's balls kissing them before moving up and trailing his tongue lightly up the shaft of his lover's penis.

Regulus moaned loudly as Sirius' tongue moved up swirling around the leaking tip he gently pressed his lips to it before teasing the skin back and forth slightly between his thumb and index finger.

He let his spare hand roam up to press just behind the boy's balls and rub against the space behind them earning a sharp intake of breath and a deep throaty moan. Sirius smirked.

"You like me touching you there do you?" he chuckled slightly as Regulus gazed at him his eyes wide and full of lust.

Pressing his fingers slightly harder against it, Sirius began to massage it making Regulus moan continually closing his eyes he began to pant.

Sirius moved back making Regulus stare at him a frown of disappointment on his face but was soon relaxed when Sirius leaned up to kiss him. Regulus heard Sirius' hand pull the top drawer of the bedside table open and lift something out shutting it again.

Sirius pulled back propping himself back up on his knees he showed Regulus the sealed bottle of lubricant. Regulus watched him unwrap it and pop the lid open squeezing a fair amount over his fingers he smiled at his lover.

Sirius replaced the cap and laid the bottle next to Regulus he moved up and pressed his lips to the boy's mouth before gently running his fingers over his small puckered entrance. To his surprise Regulus moaned, loudly.

"That feels really good" Regulus whispered against Sirius' hungry mouth without breaking the kiss. He moaned again as Sirius' fingers added a small amount of pressure teasing him further and stroking at him.

Regulus gasped and tensed a little as Sirius' finger pushed itself inside halfway. Sirius waited until he felt Regulus' hot insides relax before sliding back and pushing in again going a little deeper. He continued to gently slide his finger back and forth before slipping a second lube coated finger inside. This time, Regulus moaned.

"Is it alright, it's not hurting you is it?" Sirius breathed smiling into his brother's eyes.

"It's really nice, more" Regulus replied impatiently wiggling his hips slightly. Sirius smirked and a third finger joined them pushing in all the way making Regulus gasp. Sirius' fingers slid back and forward again picking up a little pace before he finally withdrew them all.

He quickly kissed Regulus on the lips before he picked up the bottle, took the cap off and squeezed a large amount onto his already coated fingers then massaged the lot around the boy's tight entrance. Leaning back slightly he coated his own throbbing member thickly in it. Replacing the cap he dropped the bottle back onto the sheets and smiled warmly at his brother.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a low husky voice and Regulus nodded with a warm smile on his lips.

Sirius carefully slid between Regulus' parted legs pushing them further apart he pressed his member to the boy's tight entrance and positioned himself on top of him their lips barely touching.

"Kiss me" Regulus whispered.

Sirius leaned forward pressing his lips tenderly against Regulus' he pushed the tip of his member inside.

Regulus let out a small squeak, arching his back he tensed around the sudden intrusion.

"Tell me when you want me to go deeper, if you want me to stop then just say so and I will" Sirius breathed against his brothers lips.

"Don't stop, just please be gentle with me I don't like it when people are rough with me" Regulus replied slowly relaxing around Sirius' member.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Sirius smiled resting a hand on either side of Regulus' head admiring the way his inky black hair splayed across the snow white pillows.

He slowly pushed himself a little deeper Regulus tensed a little again but soon relaxed as he began to gently thrust himself inside biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

"Sirius…. Please…." Regulus whined draping his arms around his brother's neck.

"Stop?" Sirius panted slightly from the excitement.

"No…. fuck me….." Regulus gasped.

Sirius grinned and began to thrust himself carefully inside his brother probing a little deeper with each stroke so he was about three quarters of the way in. Regulus let out a quiet moan relaxing against the feeling as Sirius started thrusting a little harder.

With one sharp thrust pushing himself fully inside, Regulus cried out loudly his face contorted with pleasure.

"Oh fucking hell…. Do that again!" he moaned shaking slightly as Sirius thrust into him again hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves making his brother moan again.

Sirius picked up his pace a little moaning loudly with each thrust into the impossibly tight hole. Regulus lifted his legs up his hands moving to hold himself behind the knees giving Sirius better access into his depths.

"Regulus…." Sirius moaned thrusting himself harder into his brother picking up his pace.

"It feels so good, come on, harder" Regulus groaned biting his bottom lip, his brows knitted together from the pleasure.

"As you wish" Sirius gasped slamming himself into his brother time and time again until he could feel his climax beginning to build. Propping himself up he reached down with one hand and curled his fingers around the shaft of Regulus' aching lonely member but was batted away by his hands which he wrapped around his own member and began to stroke himself roughly in time with Sirius' movements.

"Oh god Reg…." Sirius moaned loudly, looking down at his brother's arousal flushed face, his eyes clenched shut, one hand furiously stroking his leaking member and the other gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fist was all Sirius could take.

"I'm cumming" he moaned slamming himself into Regulus, one, two three more times before burying himself balls deep inside "Regulus!" he cried and ejaculating roughly deep inside him.

"Sirius!" Regulus practically shrieked as he exploded between them feeling himself full to the brim inside. Everything went black for a while and when he opened his eyes Sirius was staring down at him confusedly.

"W-what happened?" Sirius asked still gasping for breath.

"I think I might have blacked out for a few seconds there" Regulus flushed a little panting heavily.

"You, didn't like it?" Sirius looked a little disappointed.

"Wrong! I fucking LOVED it" Regulus chuckled feeling incredibly dazed but happy and Sirius burst out laughing.

Sirius collapsed on top of Regulus panting heavily for a moment or two before lifting his face up and softly kissing his brother on the lips.

Carefully he withdrew himself and rolled over to lie next to Regulus dragging him under the warm bed covers.

"That was fucking amazing…." Regulus whispered his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I know, you just felt so wonderful" Sirius grinned then reached over the side of the bed stuffing the clothes he could reach under the bed and grabbing his wand. He pointed it to the door and it unclicked.

"Better unlock it so the others can come in later" he said and Regulus nodded as he placed the wand on the table reached for the curtain pulls and tugged it so the curtains closed around them. The candles were still burning softly on the inside of the curtains and Regulus relaxed as Sirius pulled him into his arms.

"I love you so fucking much" Regulus whispered kissing Sirius on the lips.

"I love you too, Reg" Sirius smiled nuzzling his brother's long fluffy hair.

"I would love to do it again sometime soon" Regulus smiled.

"Me too" Sirius replied.

It was a few hours before James and Peter came strolling in smug looks on their faces as they climbed lazily into bed.

Another hour or so went by and Remus finally trudged in. The minute he opened the door a strange smell wafted through his nostrils and he stopped. Closing the door he inhaled deeply and blinked around the dark room. Shrugging he got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't until the next morning when Peter had gone with James to his Quidditch practice and Remus had chosen to stay behind sitting on his bed waiting for their footsteps to die away. He really just wanted to get his Astronomy homework over and done with, it was a subject he liked all in all but one that almost made him feel extremely uncomfortable sometimes. Picking up his note book he sighed. He'd left his text book in the classroom again, but Remus being Remus had thankfully scrawled his name into it so nobody would steal it. Rolling his eyes he got up from the bed and made his way over to Sirius'.

"Sirius, can I borrow your Astronomy text book?" he asked through the curtains.

No answer.

"Sirius, are you still asleep?" he asked more insistently.

No reply.

Sighing, Remus poked his head through the curtains and his eyebrows shot to his hairline. Sirius and Regulus were laying the bed sheets fallen to their hips and appeared to be completely naked beneath them.

"Sirius!" Remus called and both boys' eyes snapped open.

Sirius blinked up at Remus whereas Regulus looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Morning Moony!" Sirius grinned, his arms still draped around his brother.

"Are, are you two naked?" Remus stared at them blankly.

"Umm, yes?" Sirius replied and Regulus turned an awful shade of brick red.

"Why?" Remus shook his head slightly in confusion.

"It was too hot, we're both boys and we're brothers it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before" Sirius yawned hugging Regulus again and closing his eyes.

"But you're naked in bed together…." Remus stated.

"Yes we are, don't act so surprised Moony, you've slept naked plenty of times" Sirius replied and Regulus felt himself relax again.

Remus blushed furiously trying to search for something to say.

"Can I borrow your Astronomy text book?" he said quickly.

"Course, it's in my bag you don't need to ask me, just use it" Sirius replied.

"Thanks" Remus said pulling out of the curtains and heading for Sirius' bag. "Hey listen, I'm off to the library if you need me, I'll see you later" he called stuffing the book and his things into his own bag and leaving the dormitory.

"Bye" Sirius called as the door shut tightly behind him.

A few moments later the sound of footsteps on the stairs had died away and Sirius immediately rolled on top of Regulus surprising him a little.

"Sirius what are you doing?" he blushed as he brother lay himself comfortably on top of him and began kissing his neck.

"I can't help it, you're so sexy" he growled.

"Remus almost caught us" Regulus whined.

Sirius sat up staring into his brothers eyes for a few moments before a grin spread across his face.

His fingers trailed down his brother's body as he buried his face in his neck continuing to kiss it and he began to tickle Regulus. The smaller boy started shrieking with laughter trying to kick his legs and shove Sirius off but couldn't muster the strength to remove his brother as he felt tears streaming down his face with laughter.

"Sirius…. SIRIUS…. Please…." He whimpered trying to wiggle himself free.

"What's the matter, Reg?" Sirius grinned into his brother's ear as the boy continued to laugh hysterically thrashing as best he could underneath him but to no avail.

"Stop it, you're tickling me!" Regulus cried.

"Aw but I think it's cute" Sirius teased tickling him further and sinking his teeth into Regulus' neck.

"It's not cute!" Regulus laughed fighting against his captor. "It's fucking torture!" he shrieked.

"Do you reckon it's worse than the Cruciatus curse?" Sirius chuckled tickling his brother further.

"Oh fuck yes! Way worse!" Regulus cried.

"Beg for me to stop" Sirius teased tickling his brother further.

"Never!" Regulus whimpered still struggling and fighting and kicking.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep going then!" Sirius said sounding absolutely delighted as he continued to torture his brother as the younger boy started practically screaming and thrashing around.

"Oh Sirius!" he laughed still trying to break free.

"Go on, beg" Sirius' voice was muffled against his brother's supple neck.

"Sirius…. Please!" Regulus whimpered. "Please stop Sirius!" he shrieked tears still streaming down his face with laughter.

Sirius grinned and stopped abruptly continuing to neck his brother as he gasped for breath underneath him.

"Fancy having a shower together?" Sirius asked quickly a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Won't you friends come back soon?" Regulus raised an eyebrow his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Nah they won't be back for ages" Sirius chuckled.

"Well in that case…. You're on" Regulus grinned as Sirius jumped off of him grabbing him by the hand he yanked him towards the bathroom….


End file.
